


Wish I could take your lips with me

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer, M/M, otro fic triste porque así funciono yo aparentemente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis es diagnosticado con una enfermedad mortal y  decide no decirle a nadie. Eleanor le ayuda a mantener el secreto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish I could take your lips with me

**Author's Note:**

> de antemano me disculpo porque este es el segundo cancer!fic que escribo.

Había demasiados rostros en el publico y demasiados gritos llamando sus nombres. Era abrumador, y aterrador. En realidad Louis no tenía idea cómo diablos Niall, Harry y Liam se las arreglaban para mirar hacia el frente, hacia la masa de personas saltando, bailando, elevando sus brazos, con carteles y demás cosas en sus manos pidiendo atención y reconocimiento.

Louis no podía hacerlo. Había ocasiones que lo intentaba, pero inmediatamente sentía pánico y prefería distraerse con Liam o Niall, porque ese era terreno seguro. Zayn compartía la sensación también, pero al menos Zayn poseía algo llamado confianza y Louis era bastante propenso a perderla en los momentos menos adecuados.

Algo que complicaba las cosas era que Harry no pudiera interactuar con él. Antes era fácil porque Harry lo hacía relajarse en el escenario. Ahora ni siquiera podía acercarse para apuntar hacia el público para decirle que el chico con la camisa de Wolverine de pie al lado de la chica con el cartel que decía ‘soy legal, fumen marihuana conmigo’ lucía exactamente como su tipo: Cabello castaño, alto, delgado pero musculoso, con una sonrisa genuina y un aceptable atractivo físico.

Fue una terrible noticia cuando les dijeron que tenían que bajar el número de ocasiones que caminaban el uno hacia el otro.  _“Seguramente puedes decirle lo que sea que hayas querido decirle en el escenario cuando no estén frente a cientos de miles de fans observando y filmando cada uno de sus movimientos_ ”. Aunque si Louis lo pensaba mejor, era un alivio que Harry no tratara de buscar a un chico en el escenario que pasara el rato con él alegando que era de “su tipo”, porque Harry era un maldito despistado que nunca desde que se lo había dicho había entendido que se refería a él, no a un tipo de hombre en general.

Nunca había tratado de corregirlo o de decirle en pocas palabras que era él y nadie más, porque Harry  _literalmente_  le buscaba chicos con los cuales tener sexo y Louis no tenía que avergonzarse a sí mismo abriendo la conversación con bromas que probablemente no entenderían, porque los chicos ya venían con una intención en mente. No obstante, cuando ambos se iban con las manos vacías normalmente terminaban teniendo sexo y las próximas doce horas actuaban como si estuvieran recién casados, porque era gracioso y porque era más fácil reírse y pensar que era un juego que admitir que a veces no ligaban con nadie apropósito porque querían dormir juntos.

Liam mencionó eso en una ocasión y pasaron cinco meses antes de que tuvieran sexo de nuevo. Louis había intentado incluso dejar de hacer contacto visual con Harry porque ¿acaso era tan obvio? Tampoco quería pensarse a sí mismo como un cobarde, o a Harry, por haber tomado la salida fácil, pero probablemente lo eran por dejar que el comentario de Liam afectara la forma en la que funcionaba su relación.

Lo superaron. Cinco  _malditos_  meses después, pero lo superaron. Y no habían hablado al respecto. Nunca.

La cosa era que, había rumores sobre ellos. Había rumores con evidencia solida acerca de que había algo más que una amistad inofensiva entre ambos y la verdad era que estaban en lo cierto, pero no querían admitirlo, ni él ni Harry y nadie en realidad.

Aceptar que Harry sentía celos cuando Louis follaba con el mismo chico en más de diez ocasiones era un paso más a ese peligroso territorio que podía destruir su amistad por siempre. Aceptar que Louis les arruinaba la noche a las chicas que Harry llevaba a su hotel era un paso más a reclamar un territorio que para empezar no le pertenecía y nunca le había pertenecido.

Sus managers estaban al tanto de eso. Todos estaban al tanto de eso; estilistas, camarógrafos, entrenadores, guardaespaldas. Nadie podía ignorar la tensión que había entre ellos cuando despertaban y era obvio que  _Steve_  había pasado la noche con Louis, o cuando una de las tantas chicas sin nombre salía de la habitación de hotel de Harry con sus tacones en mano y su maquillaje corrido.

Ambos lidiaban con sus celos de forma distinta. Harry no decía nada, se desconectaba del mundo y se aferraba a la estabilidad de Lou y Tom, porque Harry era un bobo que no entendía la ironía de sus acciones. Buscaba estabilidad, pero dormía con chicas que ni siquiera había conocido por más de quince minutos. Louis, en cambio, se volvía excesivamente interactivo y trataba de llamar la atención de todos con excepción de la de Harry. Harry podía irse al demonio en esos momentos. Trataba de dejarlo sin la compañía de los chicos porque cuando Louis estaba celoso y sentía como si hubiera perdido una batalla, se convertía en un completo imbécil.

Por supuesto, ahora no podían respirar el mismo aire si no estaban trabajando, lo cual significaba que esos incidentes raramente ocurrían. Era como si llevaran dos vidas totalmente diferentes. Tenían tantas cosas que hacer; Harry tenía que salir a ser atacado por sus propios fans para mantener la emoción y una insulsa historia en sugarscape y otros sitios de internet, Louis tenía que pasearse de la mano con Eleanor y actuar como si sólo existiera cuando ella estaba alrededor.

No podía usar su instagram libremente. No podía mostrar las docenas de fotos que tenía en su teléfono donde lo mostraban a él y al resto de los chicos pasando un buen rato porque no se suponía que debían mostrar que todos eran bastante unidos todavía.

Los querían presentar como individuales, y sus managers decían que era mejor para los cinco, así que nadie decía nada. Ellos eran los profesionales después de todo.

No obstante, para Louis continuaba siendo una tontería de las más grandes porque sólo creaban drama y dividían en grupos a sus fans. Estaban las que disfrutaban de la idea de dos hombres tocándose inapropiadamente y estaban las que no respetaban sus espacios personales y creían que estaba bien acosarlos, o simplemente creían que uno de los cinco tendría sexo con ellas. Y Louis entendía ambas partes. Él también había soñado con follarse a Nick Carter, pero también le había gustado imaginar a Nick follando con Brian Littrell. La diferencia era que probablemente Nick y Brian nunca se acostaron juntos, tampoco sus conciertos eran documentados y no existía Twitter. Louis de verdad veía la diferencia, pero aún no entendía como una pequeña base de fans que fantaseaba con ambos en una relación oculta era tan fuerte e importante que sus managers en realidad se sentían amenazados por ellos.

No querían instigar más los rumores y la mejor manera era hacerles creer que la idea de que hubiera personas que creyeran que uno de ellos era gay era desagradable y equivocada y por ende las convertía en fans falsas. Louis había llorado lleno de rabia por teléfono con su mamá cuando pusieron esas palabras en su boca, porque eso estaba fuera de la realidad y le hacía sentir sucio y mal.

Harry también había actuado bastante ofendido y herido con sus managers pero Louis estaba furioso. Harry no sabía cómo se sentía cuando insultaban algo que eras, cuando insultaban algo que no podías cambiar. Harry apoyaba la igualdad, la comunidad lgbt y era una persona con una mente abierta, era una persona decente, sí, Harry era grandioso, pero Harry no tenía idea qué se sentía que lo atacaran en ese nivel.

El hecho de que no pudieran divertirse juntos había disminuido considerablemente la cantidad de ocasiones que uno de ellos abandonaba el club con un sabor amargo en sus bocas al ver al otro de la mano con otra persona que no fuera ellos, y era genial porque odiaba ver a Harry bailando con otra chica o coqueteando con quien tenía la oportunidad.

Louis sabía que Harry lo hacía de todos modos. Harry era un chico de 19 años que necesitaba sexo, era normal, era totalmente lógico llegar al hotel y ver a una rubia caminando entre ellos como si perteneciera ahí. Louis tenía a Steve cada vez que visitaban América. Steve podía viajar con ellos incluso a Canadá, mientras no abandonara el continente.

Harry odiaba a Steve.

Cuando Louis le preguntó por qué, Harry le dijo que odiaba a Steve porque cocinaba mejor que él.

Eleanor decía que Steve buscaba sus quince minutos de fama.

_“Un día vas a despertar y habrá fotos tuyas y de Steve juntos, besándose o con sus manos en lugares que no quiero mencionar, y Steve será el que pondrá esas fotos en las manos de las personas equivocadas”_

Louis trataba de no ser tan paranoico. Incluso sus managers confiaban en Steve, no veía por qué debería empezar a sospechar de las intenciones del chico con el que había empezado a dormir desde hacía casi tres meses.

En el concierto de ese día quizá Harry notó que estaba más tenso de lo usual, o tal vez simplemente echaba de menos cuando podía acercarse para tocar su cintura y susurrar que se miraba genial con esos jeans. No importaba el motivo en realidad, Louis sólo sabía que Harry tocaba su brazo o cintura cada vez que caminaba al lado de él y, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que habían tenido sexo?

Bajaron del escenario y Louis inmediatamente buscó a Harry, pero Harry estaba hablando con Luke, Ashton y Calum acerca de algo aparentemente graciosísimo si se dejaba llevar por su risa extrema. Su torso estaba doblado hacia atrás y sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza mientras su rostro apuntaba hacia el techo y sus manos estaban en su estomago y su boca estaba abierta.

Louis conocía a esos chicos y sabía que no eran tan graciosos. De hecho eran terribles o quizá el humor australiano no era lo suyo.

\- Harry. – Dijo Louis deteniéndose detrás de él. Harry volteó a verlo. Su risa estaba empezando a desaparecer pero aún había espasmos en su cuerpo. Louis acercó su rostro al cuello de Harry y le habló al oído, porque no quería arriesgarse a que alguien lo escuchara hablar con el tono de voz que reservaba sólo para Harry. – Me estaba preguntando, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez?

Harry se tragó su risa de forma voluntaria aunque era obvio que le faltaba un poco para soltarlo todo.  Se apartó un poco de él y se apretó los labios con uno de sus dedos, pensando.

\- Mierda. – Maldijo Harry con voz seria. Había emoción en sus ojos.

Louis rodó sus ojos con diversión. Estaban en Australia. Steve estaba en San Diego y Louis estaba bastante seguro que no eran absolutamente nada además de amigos que a veces follaban. De hecho Steve y Harry eran la misma cosa, sólo que Harry tenía el pene más grande.

Niall y Michael se acercaron para decirle a Harry que irían a un club. Harry no dejó de ver a Louis mientras Niall le decía que ya habían checado el lugar y que estaba lleno de australianas atractivas.

\- Me voy a quedar aquí. – Respondió Harry mirando intensamente a Louis.

\- ¿Oh? – Exclamó Michael, confundido.

Niall tardó menos de dos segundos en entender. Se echó a reír haciendo gestos con sus manos que Louis creía significaban que entendía exactamente lo que harían. Les mostró ambos de sus pulgares deseándoles suerte y tomó a Michael de los hombros y llamó al resto de los chicos para apartarlos de ellos.

Antes de que se perdieran de sus vistas, Niall le estaba susurrando algo a Michael al oído. Luego Michael empezó a reírse frenéticamente mientras soltaba palabras inteligibles que sólo podían significar que Niall probablemente lo había traumatizado con lo que le había dicho.

Louis podía apostar todo el dinero en su cuenta bancaria que Niall le había hablado sobre lo que creía saber acerca de su vida sexual.

\- ¿Y bien…? – Dijo Harry mordiéndose su labio inferior, tocándose las manos con ansiedad.

\- Ven. – Lo tomó del brazo porque aún estaban frente al personal del hotel y un par de fans que creían que estaban siendo discretas y Louis no era un maldito suicida. Sabía que si tomaba la mano de Harry y había fotos del momento en internet, probablemente le sugerirían pasar el fin de semana con Eleanor en las Bahamas y a pesar de que Eleanor era una chica adorable, Louis tenía limites y no creía poder soportar más de veintidós horas escuchándola hablar sobre sus amigas, los novios de sus amigas, Max, y sobre cuán irresponsable Louis estaba siendo con su cuerpo.

Eleanor sabía que algo andaba mal, (de hecho Eleanor era la única aparte de él que sabía que algo andaba mal) pero Louis le había pedido amablemente que lo dejara en paz y que no se metiera en sus problemas, y mucho menos creyera que era una buena idea decirle a alguno de los chicos que los tres días que habían pasado en Italia antes de viajar a Australia Louis los había gastado mayormente tratando de recuperarse de una fiebre que parecía no irse. No tenía idea por qué le había sangrado la nariz cuando estaban preparados para partir, pero Eleanor continuaba a su lado y había actuado escandalizada.

Le dijo que era un idiota si no visitaba al médico. Louis le dijo que no fuera ridícula. Eleanor atacó diciendo que podía morirse, y Louis se rió con fuerza porque sólo Eleanor podía ser tan extremista y fatalista. Eleanor, y quizá su madre.

 _“¿Entonces por qué dices que estás bien cuando claramente no lo estás?”_  Había preguntado, y Louis había sentido que estaba conversando con Johannah. No le gustaba cuando Eleanor actuaba como si le importara. Louis sabía que probablemente se preocupaba por él, pero no era algo por lo que se caracterizaba y Louis la conocía desde que tenían dieciocho años y era raro escucharla hablando sobre doctores y hospitales minutos después de haber mencionado que se haría lesbiana por Miranda Kerr.

Y ni siquiera se trataba de si Eleanor estaba en lo cierto y de verdad necesitaba ir a hacerse un par de chequeos al hospital, sino que Louis había pasado tantos días sintiéndose enfermo que ya no recordaba que era sentirse bien. Sentía que no era tan importante que le doliera el cuerpo si no lo dejaba tendido en la cama todo el día sin fuerzas para ir al baño o contestar una llamada. También se conformaba con comer más de la mitad de la comida porque había ocasiones que no tenía apetito o se llenaba demasiado rápido. Comer la mitad estaba bien. Todo estaba bien.

Louis no quería preocupar a nadie. No quería que lo miraran diferente.

Louis se sentía bien mientras guiaba a Harry a su habitación de hotel.

Louis se sentía bien mientras besaba su cuello y labios con hambre y desespero.

Habían pasado tantos días, tantas semanas desde la última vez. Las manos de Harry estaban en todos lados. Estaban en sus caderas, en su cuello, en su cabello, en su trasero, en su rostro. Harry no parecía poder decidir donde dejarlas.

Louis soltó un gemido entre los labios de Harry cuando sintió la presión de ambas de sus entrepiernas. Harry había apretado su trasero, haciendo que Louis quedara casi adherido a él. Luego tomó sus piernas con cada una de sus manos haciendo que los muslos de Louis quedaran al lado de sus caderas. Louis inmediatamente entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, impulsándose a sí mismo hacia arriba mientras Harry continuaba tocando cada parte de su cuerpo que podía alcanzar.

Ninguno decía nada usualmente.

Louis pensaba  _‘te eché de menos, te eché de menos te eché tanto de menos’_  y esperaba que la intensa mirada y la forma ansiosa con que Harry lo besaba significaran lo mismo.

Louis se sentía bien cuando se despojó de sus ropas con urgencia. Harry hizo lo mismo sin poder ser capaz de dejar de besarlo. Louis se rió y lo empujó contra la cama y Harry terminó de deshacerse de sus jeans finalmente antes de descansar su espalda contra el colchón. Louis se subió encima de él y se inclinó hasta tomar el pene de Harry entre sus manos para luego empezar a lamerlo, a lubricarlo.  

Harry gimió y paseó sus manos por el cabello de Louis, arruinándolo en todas las direcciones.

Louis se sentía bien mientras Harry tomaba el control y colocaba a Louis sobre su espalda, en la posición que él mismo había estado anteriormente. Lubricó sus dedos y empezó a abrir a Louis. Louis gimió mientras él mismo impulsaba sus caderas hacia el tacto de los dedos de Harry dentro de él.

Louis se sentía bien mientras regresaba a Harry contra el colchón. Ambos se rieron y Louis lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana, como si supiera que probablemente pasarían semanas antes de volver a tocar sus labios de nuevo.

Tomó el pene de Harry entre sus manos, con su cuerpo sobre el de Harry, sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, y empezó a guiarlo a su entrada. Louis soltó un gemido silencioso, casi reprimido, porque había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había sentido a Harry dentro de él y quería disfrutar el tacto del pene de Harry en las paredes de su interior.

Tenían que hacerlo rápido. No podían darse el lujo de que alguien notara que se habían acostado porque eso sería aceptar derrota. Habría burlas, y risas, y palabras como  _“por qué no aceptan que algo está pasando entre ustedes dos de una vez”_. Niall sabía quedarse callado cuando importaba. Era bastante perceptivo. Louis amaba a Niall. Niall era genial.

Harry tomó sus caderas y lo sostuvo mientras Louis se movía, gimiendo y mirando las reacciones de Harry. Harry lo estaba mirando de vuelta. Y todo estaba bien.

El primer mareo lo hizo sostenerse del pecho de Harry con uno de sus brazos. Cerró sus ojos y trató de tranquilizarse porque no era la primera vez que le sucedía. Louis sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

La sensación de desequilibrio no se fue fácil. Las piernas le temblaban y el apoyo de su brazo contra el pecho de Harry se estaba aflojando, así que juntó sus pechos y se abrazó a su cuello mientras Harry continuaba penetrándolo, cada vez más profundo y con más desesperación y precisión.

Louis cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se aferró al cuello de Harry como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Harry empezó a masturbarlo mientras lo penetraba y Louis gimió sin importarle que alguien estuviera en la otra habitación. Harry empezó a gemir también mientras sus penetraciones se volvían más erráticas, acercándose a su orgasmo. Louis arqueó su espalda cuando Harry empezó a dar con ese lugar que le hacía ver estrellas con cada embestida, sin perderlo ni una sola vez.

Louis terminó antes que Harry, soltando un gemido desesperado, bajando sus brazos hasta abarcar la espalda de Harry para pasar sus uñas por su piel, para marcarlo. Harry tenía sus manos en su trasero, apretando la carne ahí y dejando marcas. Harry continuaba penetrando a pesar de lo sobreestimulado que estaba y era casi doloroso pero Louis continuaba dejando salir gemidos que sonaban más como quejidos que otra cosa. Todo estaba bien, todo estaba bien.

Cuando Harry terminó, Louis se dejó caer a su lado de costado mientras Harry se deshacía del condón.

No sabía si era normal sentirse así luego de haber follado con Harry, tampoco sabía si lo había sentido antes, pero Louis se sentía estúpido, casi usado.

\- Echaba de menos esto. – Dijo Harry con agitación, abrazándolo por detrás y besando su cuello repetidas veces.

Louis no dijo nada. No pensó en que le hubiera gustado que le dijera que lo había echado de menos a _él_ , no al sexo. Pero eso era todo lo que eran, ¿no era eso cierto? Eran dos tipos que follaban sin sentimientos y de paso estaban en la misma boy band. No había nada romántico acerca de lo que sucedía en las cientos de camas de hotel.

No significaba nada. No tenía por qué significar algo.

Cerró sus ojos e ignoró cuando Harry le preguntó que si estaba bien. No sabía cómo contestar eso.

_“¿Por qué dices que estás bien cuando claramente no lo estás?”_

Harry no volvió a preguntarle. Se quedó ahí, abrazando a Louis desde su espalda, dejando besos en sus hombros, en su cuello, en su cabeza, acariciando sus costados y sus piernas.

 Cuando Louis notó que Harry planeaba pasar más tiempo en su habitación, le pidió que se retirara.

Harry salió de ahí sin preguntar si había hecho algo mal. Parecía no tener idea. Incluso tomó el rostro de Louis entre sus manos para besarlo antes de irse.

A veces Harry era tan malditamente despistado.

**

Su nombre era Kelly, o Katie, o Kerry. Louis no tenía idea, no le importaba tampoco. Era castaña y sus ojos eran azules y tenía curvas y pechos falsos. Era definitivamente mayor que Harry, pero Harry estaba demasiado ebrio como para notarlo. Y no era como si la edad fuera algo que le importara, no. Era a Louis a quien le importaba.

Louis se quedó al lado de Eleanor, sosteniendo su cintura con el rostro de Eleanor en su cuello mientras se quejaba del atuendo de Kelly/Katie/Kerry. Eleanor decía que su bolso era una imitación Gucci.  _Bien_ , pensó Louis.

Ambos hacían un dúo fenomenal cuando atacaban secretamente a la misma persona. Louis amaba a Eleanor en momentos como esos, porque Eleanor daba golpes bajos.

_“No estoy diciendo que estoy 100% segura, pero estoy 100% segura de que está usando una peluca”_

_“Ese vestido estuvo de moda la pasada primavera”_

_“Los dedos se le están saliendo de su calzado”_

Y Louis se reía porque era una persona terrible, porque estaba celoso, porque era un imbécil.

La idea era que Louis se divertiría también, pero encontrar a un chico que no estuviera hasta el culo de alcohol era difícil. La mayoría eran unos imbéciles que le susurraban cosas desagradables al oído en su insana manera de ligar. Uno de ellos había derramado su bebida y había alcanzado a mojar su brazo.

Eran insoportables cuando estaban ebrios, pero Harry también lo estaba. De hecho todos lo estaban. Niall quería sacar conversación pero su acento irlandés estaba más pesado que de costumbre y Louis no podía entenderlo, sólo asentía y sonreía y se reía cuando Niall lo hacía también. Zayn estaba con Perrie. Liam estaba con Andy.

Louis estaba con Eleanor. Tenía sentido. No podía estar cerca de Harry aunque quisiera, porque había fans y otras personas tomando fotos. Harry no abandonaba el lado de Kelly/Katie/Kerry y la mujer lucía encantada al respecto, por tener la atención de Harry Styles.

\- Ese hombre luce como Harry. – Dijo Eleanor apuntando hacia un chico que lucía más como Andrew VanWyngarden de MGMT, pero okay, Louis entendía su punto. – Digo, como tu tipo de hombre, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

\- Ja, ja. – Louis fingió reírse con ofensa. Eleanor sacó su lengua por una esquina de su boca, divertida. Luego le picó un costado.

\- No, es en serio. Quiero ver que te estás divirtiendo. No dejes que las hormonas de Harry te arruinen la noche.

\- Harry no me está arruinando la noche, ¿de acuerdo? Harry puede follar con quien le plazca.

\- Seguro. – Dijo Eleanor asintiendo repetidas veces. – Deberías ir a hablar con el chico, de todos modos. – Continuó. Su cuerpo estaba inclinado contra el de Louis. Louis se preguntó si ya estaba ebria. Probablemente tendría que acompañarla hasta su habitación de hotel para asegurarse que había llegado sana y salva hasta su cama, y si ese resultaba ser el caso no creía poder ligarse al Andrew VanWyngarden que estaba a quince pasos de distancia, bebiendo y charlando con otro chico y siendo atractivo.

\- Okay.

Eleanor le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda deseándole suerte y Louis rodó sus ojos con falso enfado. Se metió entremedio de Andrew VanWyngarden y del otro chico y pidió una bebida con escándalo totalmente actuado y exagerado. El Andrew VanWyngarden del club volteó a verlo y le preguntó si era Louis Tomlinson, había sorpresa y entusiasmo en su voz. Louis actuó con modestia y asintió, diciendo que sí, que estaba con el resto de los chicos también. El otro chico pronto desapareció y Louis se dio cuenta que la copia física de Andrew VanWyngarden en realidad era _bastante_  atractivo y no le importaría en lo más mínimo pasar horas con él en su habitación siempre y cuando mantuvieran sus bocas ocupadas.

Louis no le preguntó su nombre. En su mente lo llamaba Andrew, y luego de un sinfín de bebidas y luego de haberlo llevado a su habitación de hotel, continuó llamándolo Andrew.

 _“Mi nombre es Steve”_  Susurró contra su oído mientras lo tenía dentro de él, y Louis se echó a reír porque en serio, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades?

**

Steve #2 abandonó su habitación temprano. Eran las 8am, o quizá las 7am. Se sentó al lado de él en la cama con una mano en su trasero desnudo, tocándolo mientras veía hacia algún punto en la pared con un rostro totalmente relajado.

\- Eres raro.

\- Tienes un trasero fenomenal, no puedes culparme. – Dijo. Louis sonrió y trató de no recordar el escándalo que hicieron Harry y su cita cuando llegaron al hotel. Había sido extraño, porque Louis no había escuchado nada después de eso. Y no era como si hubiera podido hacerlo, porque estaba ocupado con Steve #2, pero había sido extraño a pesar de eso. Harry normalmente hacía más ruido.

Intercambió números con Steve #2 y Louis sonrió de nuevo cuando el chico, desde el marco de la puerta, se cubrió su boca con divertido shock, diciendo  _“Oh dios mío, tuve sexo con Louis Tomlinson de One Direction”_. A Louis le agradó Steve #2. Era más divertido que el otro Steve. Además era un bonus que fuera una mejor versión de Andrew VanWyngarden.

\- Adiós, Andrew.

Steve #2 le apuntó con su dedo índice y regresó a la cama para atacar sus costillas, provocándole un ataque de risa que Louis ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba.

Luego se fue y Louis no lo volvió a ver. Tampoco lo volvió a llamar.

**

Harry salió de su habitación cuando Louis lo hizo también.

\- Hey. – Lo saludó, sonriendo. Harry asintió y caminó hacia él luciendo aquella mirada que Louis la asociaba con la de un asesino en serie. Era adorable, a veces. - ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó cuando Harry entró a su habitación, haciendo que Louis entrara también.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama.

\- No tuvimos nuestro momento de  _“recién casados”_. – Dijo casi con decepción. Louis sonrió. Si Steve #2 no hubiera sido tan agradable, probablemente Louis le hubiera hecho un gesto de enfado a Harry. Su humor era terrible últimamente.

\- Es cierto.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal?

\- No. – Se apresuró a decir cuando notó terror en la voz y en la mirada de Harry. – Dios, no.

\- Prácticamente me corriste de tu habitación aquél día, así que…

\- Mm. – Dijo Louis apretando sus labios.

\- No quise decirte nada porque…

\- Porque estabas demasiado ocupado ligándote a Kelly. Y luego estuviste demasiado ocupado teniendo sexo con ella.

\- Katie. – Lo corrigió Harry frunciendo su nariz. – Pero Katie no es… ella no fue… ella ni siquiera… um.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No tuvimos nuestro momento de recién casados. – Repitió. – Tú y yo. Estaba entusiasmado por actuar como un tonto contigo, ¿sabes?

\- Oh, Harry. – Exclamó Louis rodando sus ojos. Había tenido sexo con Katie, y no había hecho ruido. Eso a Louis le sonaba a más que sexo. Quizá Harry conocía a Katie de algún lado. Quizá ya eran un ítem. Dios. Louis odiaba sentir celos.

\- ¿Podemos tenerlo ahora? – Preguntó abrazándolo con posesión. - ¿Por favor? – Pidió besando su cuello repetidas veces.

Louis era fácil de convencer.

\- He perdido mi anillo. – Exclamó con falsa preocupación. Harry se irguió y suspendió el gesto de su rostro en shock. Su boca estaba formando una estúpida ‘o’ que de alguna manera lucía adorable en él. 

\- Oh no. – Dijo. Louis se apretó sus labios para no reírse. – Aquí. – Harry se quitó uno de sus anillos. Louis extendió su mano y apartó sus dedos, dándole espacio a su dedo anular. Antes de deslizarlo Harry prendió la TV y dejó un canal de música donde estaba reproduciéndose Work de Iggy Azalea, para el dramatismo.

\- Harry… – Exclamó Louis soñadoramente, llevándose su mano a su pecho mientras Iggy cantaba _‘Work, work, working on my shit’_. Romántico. – Es hermoso.

No lo era. Era enorme y ridículo.

\- Incluso le mandé a grabar las palabras  _“dos en contra del mundo”_  mi anillo dice tu nombre y el mío. Somos cursis. – Dijo Harry. Lucía realmente entusiasmado y era algo lindo de presenciar.

\- De verdad lo somos.

Harry sonrió y le sostuvo la mirada. Sus ojos estaban brillando y su sonrisa se estaba saliendo control. Louis no sabía las razones de su reacción, así que intentó no emocionarse demasiado.

\- ¿En dónde estamos? – Preguntó dejándose abrazar por Harry.

\- No sé, en un lugar cálido. Tiene que haber una playa cerca. Y tiene que haber castillos.

\- El agua tiene que ser cristalina, y puedo beber toda la que quiera sin morirme de una enfermedad estomacal. Tiene que tener el mejor sabor del mundo.

\- Y las nubes tienen que ser de algodón de azúcar. Y puedo tocarlas con mis manos. Y comerlas, obviamente.

\- ¡Y yo soy un buen chef! – Exclamó Louis con emoción. – Soy un buen chef y hago unos increíbles hot-cakes.

Harry cerró sus ojos, sonriendo.

\- Harry, Harry. – Lo llamó Louis apuñando su camisa entre sus manos. - ¿Podemos ser fugitivos? Una pareja que mató a otra persona… por amor, tal vez.

\- Un crimen pasional. Clásico. – Dijo Harry descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Louis.

\- Yo la maté. Era una mujer. Su nombre quizá era Kelly y le gustaba comprar bolsos que eran imitaciones. – Harry se rió, entendiendo a quién se refería. – Nuestro argumento comenzó porque coqueteó contigo toda la noche, mientras yo observaba todo intentando actuar interesado en aquél chico de MGMT. – Harry volvió a reírse.

\- Quizá yo maté a alguien también. Quizá yo maté a ese chico.

\- Pusiste veneno en su bebida. – Dijo Louis.

\- Y ahora los del FBI están buscándonos.

\- Nuestra foto está en todas partes, así que tuvimos que crear nuevas identidades. Mi nombre es largo y difícil de pronunciar, el tuyo es exótico, casi digno de un nombre de un actor porno, ya sabes… como Harry Styles.

Harry se rió y golpeó su costado con diversión. 

Era algo que hacían ambos, creaban universos alternos totalmente imposibles y ridículos y vivían en esa realidad por un par de horas.

Salieron de la habitación con sus manos unidas. Louis había hurgado en las pertenencias de Harry y había decidido usar su bandana luego de haber desparramado su cabello. Estaba usando lentes de sol dentro del hotel y su expresión la había congelado en un gesto que parecía decir _soy-peligroso-no-te-metas-conmigo_.

Harry estaba usando un par de extensiones que Louis estaba seguro pertenecían a Caroline, una de sus estilistas, pero de todos modos no pudo evitar pensar en Katie. Quería bromear al respecto, pero tampoco quería poner a prueba los límites de Harry. Había tenido sexo con ella después de todo. Sexo tranquilo, sin ruido. Louis no tenía idea cuán importante era Katie en la vida de Harry. Louis odiaba a Katie.

Liam se detuvo en seco cuando notó sus manos unidas y soltó un suspiro.

\- Okay. Esto es incomodo.

Lo era, porque sabía que habían tenido sexo. Liam se rió y procedió a hacer lo que anteriormente estaba haciendo. Cuando llamó a Louis por su nombre, Louis le pidió que por favor no lo llamara así nunca más, porque Louis había sido cómplice de un crimen pasional y el FBI estaba tras él. Harry le dijo lo mismo, y le contaron que habían asesinado a Kelly y al chico de MGMT por amor, por pasión, por locura. Luego habían actuado como si se estuvieran besando (no podían besarse en los labios de verdad porque eso no estaba en las reglas).

Liam sólo negó con su cabeza, como si no pudiera creer que esos dos fueran sus amigos.

\- Están dementes.

\- Somos el uno para el otro. – Dijo Harry, besando a Louis en la mejilla.

**

Harry salió con Michael y Ashton a cenar, mientras Louis estaba en el bar en compañía del resto de la banda y Eleanor, concentrado en no reflejar lo mal que se sentía físicamente.

Sus intentos eran fútiles con Eleanor, porque Eleanor en realidad era una bruja, o algo parecido. Nunca podía engañarla. Cuando se había excusado para ir al baño, lo había seguido y le había dicho que tenía alta la temperatura.

\- ¿Podrías dejarme en paz? ¿Por favor? – Le preguntó. Su voz había salido en un susurro y sus brazos no estaban gesticulando su molestia. Estaba increíblemente exhausto. - ¿Sólo por cinco segundos? ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

\- Louis. – Dijo con su voz maternal. Louis la imitó.

\- Eleanor. 

\- Te dejaré en paz si vas con un médico para que puedas saber qué te está sucediendo.

\- Tengo un resfriado. Es el cambio de… el cambio de clima, tal vez. Viajamos bastante, tal vez pesqué un virus. No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo sé que estás siendo realmente molesta.  _Realmente molesta_. Estás siendo la peor.

\- Tienes fiebre.

\- Wow, gracias por informarme de algo que está sucediendo en mi cuerpo, Sherlock.

\- Soñé que habías muerto. – Continuó Eleanor con voz neutra. – Fue bastante gráfico.

\- ¿Cómo moría? ¿De un aneurisma provocado por tu constante voz diciéndome que estoy siendo un idiota?

\- No, creo que el hermano de aquél chico de The Wanted te molía a golpes.

Louis se rió.

\- Ni siquiera recordaba a ese tipo. Está obsesionado conmigo o algo así, ¿verdad? Siempre me menciona. Quizá le gusta la atención. – Eleanor se mordió el labio inferior, observándolo, escuchándolo. – Siempre dice que soy un terrible cantante. Es un hombre lleno de negatividad, el hermano de Jay.

Eleanor sonrió y lo abrazó.

\- Estoy hablando en serio, Louis. – Dijo. Su voz se oía horriblemente cariñosa. Louis odiaba cuando sucedía eso. La última vez que Eleanor había usado su voz cariñosa con él había sido cuando había presenciado la crisis que había tenido al ver a Harry con Taylor Swift. Había sido la crisis más larga de su vida.

Había durado un mes. Y había sido un jodido infierno.

\- Okay.

\- ¿Okay? – Preguntó Eleanor, apartándose de él un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Significa que me escucharás e irás con un médico?

\- Dios, no. “Okay” en el sentido de que sé que estás hablando en serio.

Eleanor rodó sus ojos y entrelazó su brazo en uno de los de Louis, guiándolo a su habitación.

\- ¿Por qué te importa? – Le preguntó Louis descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Eleanor. Eleanor era genial guiándolo. No se quejaba porque estaba caminando demasiado lento y tampoco se quejaba de que estaba poniendo demasiado peso en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad o actúo como si en realidad me importara una mierda y fuera la persona más egoísta del mundo? Y sólo para que veas que puedes confiar en mí, asumiré que quieres escuchar la segunda versión. La versión falsa.

\- Mm. – Exclamó Louis. Quería estar en una cama. En su cama, para ser exactos. Y quería dormir durante tres días.

\- No quiero quedarme sin empleo. Debo asegurarme de que estés sano para continuar aquí, siendo Eleanor Calder Novia De Louis Tomlinson, y no una estudiante ordinaria.

\- Eres increíble. – Le dijo Louis, sonriendo. – Esa es la Eleanor que amo.

\- La verdadera versión es que…

\- No. Shh, no quiero escucharla.

Eleanor entró a su habitación y se sentó en la esquina de la cama mientras Louis pensaba en qué hacer. No estaba en sus planes ir con el médico. No, no, no. Si parecía bastante perdido en sus pensamientos era porque encontraba ofensiva la idea de ponerse de pie para ir a ducharse.

Se inclinó hasta doblar su cuerpo, con sus codos contra sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos en cada uno de sus ojos, oprimiendo sus parpados cerrados. Estaban hirviendo.

Harry probablemente estaba divirtiéndose con Michael y Ashton. De hecho Louis estaba bastante seguro que ya habían hecho alrededor de diez vines estúpidos. Harry, Michael y Ashton estaban pasando un buen rato mientras Louis estaba en su habitación con el peor dolor de cuerpo y una fiebre casi de 40º con Eleanor como su niñera. Su vida era patética.

\- Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche, si quieres. – Dijo Eleanor. Una de sus manos estaba en la pierna de Louis. Su rostro tenía una expresión suave. Eleanor lucía realmente preocupada, y Louis no entendía por qué exactamente. Todo estaba bien.

\- Okay.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió. La fiebre lo mantuvo despierto y Eleanor no dejaba de checar su temperatura. Louis quería decirle que ese no era trabajo suyo, pero no estaba pensando con coherencia y sólo murmuraba palabras que salían incompletas.

Recordaba haberla visto haciendo una llamada. También recordaba que había salido por un rato, pero fuera de eso su noche estaba olvidada, casi inexistente en su memoria.

**

Los siguientes shows fueron difíciles de hacer.

Louis pensaba constantemente en la plataforma. De hecho la plataforma era en lo primero y en lo último que pensaba. Sabía que, conociendo su suerte, sus fuerzas decidirían rendirse cuando estuviera en el aire sobre cientos y miles de fans.

Y Louis de verdad odiaba la humillación pública.

Harry estaba a su derecha en esa parte del show, así que se apoyaba en Harry. Sujetaba uno de sus brazos o le pedía que lo sujetara porque a pesar de que tenían un equipo alrededor de sus caderas, Louis no quería arriesgarse. Harry lo hacía sin preguntar por qué. Louis imaginaba que asumía que estaba cansado, y bueno, era cierto.

Todos estaban bastante cansados a esas alturas.

Eleanor no se suponía que tenía que estar con ellos. Sus managers le habían dicho que sólo estaría ahí una semana, pero Eleanor continuaba ahí. Estaba en el público sentada al lado de Lou Teasdale, jugando con Lux.

Louis no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Por un lado estaba feliz porque eso significaba que podría divertirse en el mismo lugar que Harry. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que si Eleanor estaba con él, Louis bien podría besar la boca del bartender mientras Eleanor lo besara después. Era estúpido, pero era justo. Louis podía pasar un buen rato respirando el mismo aire que Harry si Eleanor estaba ahí, de lo contrario Harry era enviado a divertirse a otro lugar, lejos de Louis, lejos del  _“peligro”_ , lejos de los rumores.

Por otro lado estaba algo furioso, si era honesto. Eleanor estaría a su lado repitiéndole y enlistándole las cosas que estaba haciendo mal.

En el mejor de los casos Harry se iría con él y tendrían sexo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Louis sabía que no se miraba lo suficiente atractivo o  _“follable”_  como para que Harry (o quien sea) le prestara atención. Louis lo sabía, tenía un espejo en el bus, y había demasiados en el hotel también. Tenía ojeras y el comienzo del puente de su nariz tenía esas marcas alrededor de sus ojos que lo hacían lucir en su lecho de muerte cuando estaba increíblemente exhausto.

Harry quizá no tendría deseos de acercarse a él; No, estaba seguro que habría cientos de chicas atractivas tirándose encima de él y no tendría ojos para nadie más. Mucho menos para un patético hombrecillo posiblemente enfermo con el peor resfriado de la historia de los peores resfriados del siglo XXI.  

Al menos Eleanor estaría ahí.

Dios, de verdad su vida era patética.

Los mareos no tuvieron piedad de él cuando estuvieron en la plataforma, y Louis sintió ganas de reírse porque lo había predicho, ¿no era eso cierto? Había predicho que su estúpido cuerpo y sus estúpidas defensas le darían la espalda cuando estuviera flotando en esa estúpida plataforma.

Harry lo sostuvo cuando Louis dejó de cantar abruptamente, inmóvil con su mirada en sus pies. Louis eventualmente lo miró y asintió, dándole las gracias. Harry le asintió de vuelta y de paso le guiñó un ojo.

Terminaron el show y se dirigieron a un club. Niall no fue con ellos. Josh y Sandy tampoco, lo cual era raro, pero posible.

Harry no le prestó atención a Louis en el club y Louis pensó en que deberían darle un maldito reconocimiento por haberlo predicho. De hecho, Louis se merecía más que un reconocimiento. Se merecía su nombre en los libros de historia, merecía que su nombre fuera tan relevante como el de Nostradamus. Louis estaba seguro que ese tipo tenía profecías que se habían cumplido. Y se habían cumplido en un espacio de cien años. Las profecías de Louis se habían cumplido en menos de cinco horas.

Toma eso, Nostradamus.

En esa ocasión era una rubia de ojos verdes que tenía una voz molesta. Había gritado como loca cuando había salido aquella canción de moda de PSY y el dolor de cabeza de Louis se había disparado desde entonces.

Eleanor le ayudó a buscar a un chico aceptablemente atractivo entre los cuerpos pero luego de un par de minutos se dio por vencida.

\- Usualmente es más fácil que esto. – Dijo Eleanor dándole un trago a su bebida.

\- Sí, bueno… como sea. Llamaré a Andrew.

\- ¿Qué hay de Steve?

\- Andrew es Steve. – Contestó Louis, pensando. – Andrew es Steve #2, el que conocí en Australia.

\- Oh, cierto. ¿Qué hay de Steve? – Repitió con un gesto obvio en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó riéndose. – No es como si… – Louis se rió frenéticamente, porque wow, no. – No somos nada, él y yo. No somos absolutamente nada.

\- Fue contigo a Canadá, Louis. Durmió en tu habitación todos los días hasta que regresó a casa.

\- No significa nada. – Dijo Louis. Eleanor suspiró y asintió. – Además Steve no está aquí, no puede venir para tener sexo. ¿Cuál es el punto de mencionarlo?

\- Te caería bien tener a alguien como Steve cerca de ti en estos momentos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya sabes… podrías sentirte mal de nuevo, y prefiriera que estuvieras con Steve, no con un extraño que le sería indiferente a…

\- Basta. – Le pidió Louis. – ¿Quieres que vaya con el médico? ¡Bien! Iré con un maldito médico, pero por favor deja de molestarme al respecto.

\- Eso es todo lo que quiero. – Dijo Eleanor mirándolo con intensidad. – Gracias por hacerlo. Gracias por estar dispuesto a hacerlo.

\- Dios.

\- Me odias, lo sé. – Dijo riéndose.

\- No. Bueno, ahora mismo sí, pero en realidad no te odio. Sólo… – Louis cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Cuando los abrió buscó a alguien, a quien sea, sólo quería distraerse. Por supuesto, lo primero que vio fue a Harry besando a la rubia. Louis odiaba su vida. – Me tengo que ir.

\- Curioso, porque yo también.

\- Bien.

Louis tomó su mano y ambos salieron de ahí. Parecía que estaban huyendo de alguien por la urgencia con la que estaban abriéndose camino entre las demás personas.

Eleanor no hizo preguntas.

Eleanor lo conocía demasiado como para hacer preguntas.

**

Estaba en su habitación escuchando a Eleanor hablando con una de las mujeres de su equipo de managers. Le estaba diciendo que Louis no se sentía bien, que tenía casi dos meses con síntomas que parecían ahora bastante serios como para ignorarlos. La escuchó decir que no comía (no era cierto, Louis sólo se llenaba más rápido de lo normal), que sufría de fiebres constantemente, que siempre estaba cansado, y para agregar dramatismo le contó de la ocasión que le había sangrado la nariz.

Louis quiso reírse, porque la situación era extraña. Louis estaba en su cama pretendiendo dormir. Había despertado desde que Eleanor había hecho una llamada pidiendo que la encontraran en su habitación.

Ya habían hablado de eso. Ese era su plan, pero había creído que Eleanor se esperaría a que estuviera despierto para llevarlo a cabo.

\- ¿Por qué no sabíamos sobre eso? – Preguntó la voz. Louis no podía pintarle un rostro a esa persona.

\- No quería decirle a nadie. Me pidió claramente que no le dijera a nadie, pero creo que las cosas se están saliendo de control.

 _Mentira, estoy bien, estoy bien_ , pensó Louis.

\- Okay. ¿Qué hará al respecto?

\- Análisis. Ya pidió la cita, sólo quería decirles antes, para que no sintieran que el problema era más grave de lo que es. Louis dice que no es nada, pero no estaría demás asegurarse de eso, ¿verdad? – La mujer hizo un sonido que le hacía saber que estaba de acuerdo. – No quiere que el resto de los chicos se entere de esto. Tampoco su mamá.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quiere preocupar a nadie.

\- Tiene sentido. Sólo asegúrense de decirnos los resultados, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Okay.

La conversación terminó y Louis fingió estar dormido. No quería hablar sobre nada, así que fingir que estaba tranquilamente dormido era más fácil.

Eleanor se sentó a su lado y le acarició su brazo, soltando un suspiro cansado.

Louis trató de no alejarse de su tacto inconscientemente porque odiaba que una persona tan naturalmente malvada como Eleanor fuera cuidadosa con él.

Luego de un rato la escuchó emitir un  _“oh”_ , quitando su mano inmediatamente de su brazo. La sintió elevar un poco la camisa que estaba usando para dormir, y Louis trató de no sentirse tan incomodo como se sentía, porque era raro que estuviera haciendo eso.

Eleanor soltó otro  _“oh”_ , sólo que en esa ocasión se oía en shock.

Se quedó sentada ahí alrededor de cinco minutos sin decir nada y sin moverse.

Luego salió de la habitación.

**

Louis tenía marcas color purpura, azul y amarillo en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Como si fueran golpes, como si alguien le hubiera hecho daño. Y wow, no.

Algo excepcionalmente terrible estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo y Louis no estaba seguro si quería saber la razón.

**

Fue con el médico, respondió preguntas y se hizo todo tipo de análisis sin pensar en desenlaces catastróficos.

Le dijeron que estaba bajo de peso. Louis se quiso reír en su cara, porque estaba nervioso y porque en otras circunstancias esa información quizá lo habría hecho sentirse algo bien, pero en ese momento quería escapar, coger sus cosas y viajar a un lugar bonito y cálido. Hawaii sonaba increíble. Hawaii sonaba perfecto.

Louis miró sus manos y el horrible anillo de Harry lo hizo sentir mejor. Lo hizo sentir acompañado.

Sonrió y tragó con fuerza, ignorando las lágrimas que estaban acumuladas en sus parpados.

Se sentía tan solo.

**

\- Quiero el divorcio. – Le anunció al llegar al hotel. Había tardado un par de horas para que sus ojos y su rostro se miraran normales, no como los de un hombre que acababa de visitar el hospital y lo único que le habían dicho eran palabras negativas.

\- Echaba de menos mi anillo. – Dijo Harry con falsa tristeza.

\- El FBI me encontró. Me asesinaron porque no quise soltar mis armas. – Contó deshaciéndose del anillo. Harry se lo puso de inmediato con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy seguro que te veías sexy con ellas.

\- Siempre me miro sexy, Harry Styles.

\- Cierto.

Louis se sentó sobre las piernas de Harry y se abrazó a su cuello. No quería dejarlo ir.

Se quedó en esa posición durante un rato mientras Harry acariciaba su cabello.

\- No me acosté con Katie. – Dijo Harry de la nada. Louis por un segundo no supo de qué diablos estaba hablando. – Llegué y… um, te escuché en tu habitación.

 _Oh_.

\- No pude acostarme con ella. No sé, esa noche quería hacerlo contigo, pero tú estabas con ese chico y no tuve otro remedio que aferrarme a Katie y a su compañía.

\- Harry…

\- ¿Por qué hacemos eso, Lou? – Preguntó casi con confusión. - ¿Por qué tenemos sexo con otras personas cuando nos tenemos el uno al otro?

Louis entró en pánico.

\- No tenemos otra opción, Harry. No podemos… tu sabes. No podemos.

Harry soltó un suspiro derrotado.

\- No entiendo por qué tiene que ser tan complicado. Lo siento. – Dijo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Louis. – Lo siento. – Repitió.

Luego de eso no hizo ni dijo nada más.

**

Estaban ocurriendo demasiadas cosas a la vez.

Harry le había confesado que quería tener sexo con él y con nadie más, lo cual no lo había dejado dormir por las noches, si era honesto. Eleanor se había ido a Manchester, y Louis no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le ayudaba su compañía, hasta ese día.

Los malditos análisis tenían malas noticias.

Y Louis no sabía qué hacer o a quién llamar primero.

Louis estaba totalmente jodido.

**

Pensó en decirle a su mamá, pero no creía poder ser capaz de hacerlo. Su mamá no necesitaba eso ahora, seguro Louis podía lidiar con eso él mismo. No había razón alguna para preocupar a nadie.

 _Todavía_.

Decidió llamar a Eleanor primero, porque de alguna manera tenía sentido llamarla primero. Ella había estado a su lado desde el comienzo y ella sería la primera en saberlo. Okay.

Eleanor lloró aunque Louis hizo hasta lo imposible por hacerlo gracioso. Quería decirle que no era tan grave, pero sabía que estaría mintiendo y sabía que Eleanor sabría que estaba mintiendo, así que no tenía caso.

Louis tenía leucemia, y era del tipo que aniquilaría su cuerpo en cuestión de meses, pero por supuesto, esa información no tenía por qué saberla nadie.

**

Aceptó hacer quimioterapia porque sus managers esperaban que hiciera algo al respecto. En el hospital le habían dado opciones. Louis había pedido sinceridad y ellos se la habían dado, diciéndole que con la quimioterapia ganaba alrededor de cinco o seis meses más de vida. Sin quimioterapia podría apagarse en menos de tres meses, lo cual para Louis era una jodida locura, porque no sentía que estaba muriendo.

Pero Louis no sabía cómo se sentía estar muriendo. Y si era lo que estaba sintiendo, entonces suponía que podía soportarlo, pero Louis necesitaba tiempo, así que confió en la salida que le daba la quimioterapia. En seis meses podía terminar el tour y estar presente en entrevistas y conferencias.

Habló con sus managers y les dijo que no tenía intenciones de tomarse un descanso o de abandonar la banda. Quería que todo continuara igual.

Ellos lo miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero les convenía que nada cambiara, así que confiaron en él cuando Louis les dijo que tenía una idea para cubrir el hecho de que la quimioterapia lo dejaría sin cabello y menos atractivo de lo que había estado en meses.

Eleanor volvió a llorar cuando le dijo su idea, y Louis de verdad no entendía por qué estaba tan triste.  

¿Qué era más divertido que ver a dos estrellas del pop en un ring listos para montar un show?

**

Se contactó con Tom y le dijo que si no era demasiado tarde, aceptaba el reto. Le dijo que estaba aceptando porque era por caridad, no porque tuviera algún tipo de resentimientos hacia él.

(Los tenía de a montones).

También le dijo que sería sólo él, y que quería pelear con él y nadie más.

Tom aceptó, contento con la idea.

Minutos después Louis anunció la noticia en Twitter.

Prometió que si perdía se afeitaría la cabeza.

**

Zayn fue el primero en reaccionar.

\- ¿Acaso estás loco? – Le preguntó al entrar al bus.

\- Pensé que estabas haciéndote un nuevo tatuaje. – Comentó Louis sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su teléfono. Había cuatro trends al respecto.

\- Lo dividí en dos sesiones porque resulta que uno de mis mejores amigos ha perdido la cabeza y ha decidido enfrentarse en un maldito ring con un tipo que lo odia y que no dudará en hacerle daño si tiene la oportunidad. ¿Nuestros managers están de acuerdo con esto? ¿Los consultaste siquiera?

\- Todo está bien, Zayn. – Dijo Louis con voz tranquila.

\- No, no está bien. – Zayn mantenía su voz neutra, pero sus ojos estaban demostrando cuán contrariado se sentía con la noticia. Había preocupación y confusión escrita por todo su rostro. – No contestas las llamadas de Harry tampoco. – Agregó. Louis no dijo nada. – Harry está en LA y sabes que si pudiera estar aquí, aquí estuviera. Te pediría que detuvieras esta locura, en serio, Lou, ¿qué diablos está pasando?

\- Quiero hacer algo por una buena causa. – Respondió Louis guardado su teléfono. – Y no fue mi intención ignorar las treinta y nueve llamadas de Harry, es sólo que… ya sabes, me aterré cuando empezó a llamarme insistentemente. No puedes culparme por no querer escuchar palabras negativas.

\- Es una locura, eso es lo que es.

\- Bueno, entonces quizá he perdido la cabeza.

Zayn frunció el ceño y lo miró durante un rato, tratando de resolverlo como si fuera una ecuación. Luego se llevó ambas manos a su rostro con frustración.

\- Tom te hará daño, Louis.

\- Sí, lo sé. – Dijo riéndose. Zayn se rió también.

\- No te dejarán depilarte la cabeza. Es imposible que puedan permitirte hacerlo. – Comentó con una sonrisa aterrada en su rostro. – No debiste haber prometido eso, hombre. Tendrás que defraudarlos ahora.

\- Te sorprenderías de las cosas que puedo lograr que me dejen hacer. – Dijo Louis. - Yo soy el hombre con la novia falsa, yo soy el que se pierde cosas importantes por pretender ser alguien que no soy, yo soy el que es mostrado como el imbécil y homofóbico del grupo. Me deben esto. Quiero hacer algo que me haga sentir… liberado, o una mierda parecida. Necesito hacer esto.

\- Entonces lo que estás diciendo es… – Dijo Zayn mirándolo con duda. – ¿Estás diciendo que sabes que Tom te pateará el trasero, y no te importa porque lo único que quieres lograr de esto es quedarte sin cabello porque quieres sentirte liberado?

\- Y porque es por una buena causa. – Dijo Louis, asintiendo. – Mayormente es porque es por una buena causa.

\- ¿Te dijeron que podías hacerlo? – Louis asintió. – Wow. Harry de seguro está verde de preocupación. No debería sorprenderte verlo esta noche.

\- Me gritará toda la noche.

\- Y con razón. – Dijo Zayn. Ambos se rieron y guardaron silencio durante un rato. Zayn no se iba, tampoco se movía de lugar. Sus ojos estaban en Louis y parecía estar pensando en algo. - Deberías salir con nosotros esta noche. – Louis volteó a verlo. – Harry estará aquí y si no quieres tenerlo encima de ti como una madre preocupada, ambos deberían salir con nosotros. Conmigo, Liam, Niall y el resto de la banda.

\- Eleanor no está aquí. – Dijo Louis.

\- Lou, te depilarás la cabeza y dejarás que un imbécil te patee el trasero porque quieres sentirte liberado y te saldrás con la tuya. Creo que la idea de pasar el rato sin Eleanor alrededor no es nada en comparación.

Louis sonrió. Eso no era parte del plan. Louis no podía salir sin Eleanor porque entonces Louis hacía cosas estúpidas como besar desconocidos sin vagina enfrente de otras personas con tecnología en sus manos.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón.

Zayn elevó su brazo y Louis chocó sus palmas, genuinamente feliz por primera vez desde que había salido del hospital.

**

Niall se rió cuando escuchó su versión de las cosas. Liam se limitó a negar con su cabeza. Se notaba que estaba asustado y preocupado por como las cosas podrían terminar. Louis sabía que Liam buscaría un momento a solas para convencerlo de no hacerlo, pero no había vuelta atrás. Era eso o depilarse la cabeza sin razón aparente. Y bueno, quizá lo humillarían en público pero era por caridad.

Harry se volvió loco tratando de entender su objetivo. No había una respuesta coherente detrás de la locura que Louis había accedido a hacer, así que no lo detuvo cuando Harry abandonó el hotel con una expresión herida. A Harry no le importaba el asunto del cabello, lo que lo tenía aterrado era que estaría enfrentándose a Tom, y todos sabían que Tom le ganaría y que quizá le haría más daño del que era necesario. Era por caridad, y no había necesidad de lastimarse, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que Tom intentaría hacerlo.

Su mamá le hizo una llamada tan pronto como pudo y Louis la tranquilizó diciéndole que todo era para ganar buena publicidad. Le dijo que nadie saldría lastimado, y Johannah le creyó porque confiaba con él y porque no había razón alguna para que su hijo le mintiera.

Steve fue el que tuvo la reacción más interesante.

 _“Estás bien, Lou?”_  decía el mensaje. Louis no contestó, porque no lo estaba y dudaba estarlo en mucho tiempo.

**

Harry seguía sin hablarle cuando llegaron al club. Louis decidió divertirse y bailó con quien quiera que se acercara a él, mujer u hombre. Harry no dejaba de verlo. Estaba de pie al lado de un grupo de mujeres demandando su atención y Harry no estaba mirando a ninguna de ellas.

Louis, Zayn, Liam y Niall estaban saltando y gritando con bebidas en sus manos y derramando alcohol por doquier cuando Harry decidió abrirse camino hasta llegar a ellos.

\- ¿Louis? – Dijo a su oído. Louis volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

\- ¡Harry! – Exclamó con entusiasmo alargando la última letra de su nombre. – Únete a nosotros, diviértete con nosotros, ¿sí? Deja a tus mujeres a solas por un momento.

\- No, Lou. ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Okay, hablemos. – Harry lo sostuvo del brazo y no se perdió las marcas que había en su piel. Había llegado con un abrigo, pero pronto se había empezado a sentir acalorado entre tantos cuerpos y había tenido que deshacerse de el. Harry frunció el ceño y Louis rodó sus ojos cuando notó el terror en su rostro. - A veces me gusta hacerlo rudo. – Explicó como si fuera obvio.  

Harry se sonrojó y no dijo nada más al respecto.

\- Dios. Ven, de verdad necesito hablar contigo. A solas.

Louis pensó que Harry lo llevaría al baño, o a un lugar donde no hubiera tantas personas reconociendo su rostro y gritando como si hubieran visto a Brad Pitt y a Tom Cruise besándose el uno con el otro, pero no.  _“A solas”_  en el nuevo lenguaje de Harry era salir del club y caminar entre los fans que estaban esperando por ellos, sonreír a las cámaras y pretender que su mano no estaba protectivamente sujetada al brazo de Louis.

\- Oh Dios. Estamos en problemas, ¿Lo sabes, Harry? Estamos perdidos. Estamos totalmente jodidos. – Dijo Louis, riéndose y gritando porque estaba ebrio y porque Harry en realidad no tenía idea del problema en el que acababan de meterse. – Ya quiero ver la reacción mañana.  _“Harry Styles y Louis Tomlinson abandonan un club a solas tomados de la mano”_

\- No estoy tomando tu mano. – Dijo Harry sin dejar de caminar. Había un par de paparazzis tomando fotos a la distancia, gritando preguntas.

\- ¿Tú crees que eso importa? ¡Estás tocándome, básicamente estamos declarando que estamos juntos y que estamos secretamente enamorados! – Gritó riéndose frenéticamente. - ¡Larry Stylinson! ¡Wohoo!

Harry soltó el brazo de Louis y caminó de regreso hacia los paparazzis. Louis se quedó de pie observando cómo Harry les pedía amablemente que los dejaran en paz, que ya tenían fotos, que ya tenían lo que querían, que era hora de dejarlos solos.

No le hicieron caso.

Harry regresó y le dijo a Louis que entrara al auto usando un diferente tono de voz, uno más paciente y delicado. Louis lo hizo y descansó su cabeza contra la ventana mientras Harry ponía en marcha el auto.

\- Estamos tan jodidos. – Dijo Louis casi con calma. – No tienes idea, Harry. No tienes idea del problema en el que nos has metido.

\- No me importa. Necesito hablar contigo y no podía hacerlo ahí.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Harry lo miró con sorpresa y enfado.

\- ¿En serio, Louis? ¿En serio debo decirte de qué quiero hablar? No puedes subir al ring con Tom.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó con calma.

\- ¡Porque te hará daño!

\- Quizá yo le haga daño a él. – Dijo, y se rió, porque ¿por qué no?

Harry soltó un bufido y continuó conduciendo. Louis no supo hacia donde estaban dirigiéndose hasta que notó que estaban regresando al hotel.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! No seas aburrido, Styles. Regresemos al club.

\- Louis, por favor.

\- Quería divertirme. – Dijo, quejándose con los gestos que haría un niño de cuatro años al que le han dicho que tiene que comerse sus vegetales. – Quería llevarme a alguien conmigo y… ya sabes, divertirme.

Harry suspiró con profundidad y no dijo nada más hasta que aparcó y salió del auto. Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de Louis para abrirla.

\- Alguien está enojado. – Dijo Louis bajando del auto. - ¿Estás enojado conmigo, Haz? ¿Por qué?

\- No estoy enojado contigo, Lou. Estás ebrio y yo de verdad quería hablar sobre algo serio.

\- Puedo hablar sobre algo serio en estas condiciones.

\- Sé que puedes, pero sería mejor que no estuvieras tan ebrio.

Louis se aclaró la garganta para decir algo, pero prefirió esperar hasta que estuvieran dentro. En algún punto uno de los guardaespaldas llamó a Harry para preguntarle en dónde diablos estaba, y cuando Harry le dijo que había regresado al hotel en compañía de Louis, Louis sólo pudo escuchar regaños y sermones en una voz bastante molesta y resignada a un problema a través del teléfono. Cuando Harry terminó la llamada estaban en el elevador.

\- Te lo dije.

\- Okay.

\- Están molestos, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, Lou. Están molestos.

\- Diré que fue tu idea.

\- Okay.

Louis frunció el ceño y miró a Harry. Harry estaba mirando hacia las puertas del elevador y parecía casi triste.

\- ¿En realidad te afecta que haga algo por caridad, Harry? – Preguntó con seriedad.

Harry suspiró.

\- Me preocupa que salgas lastimado. No tiene absolutamente nada que ver con que sea por una buena causa. No le veo el caso a que sangres o te hagan daño a cambio de buena publicidad o por caridad. Hay miles de formas más seguras de apoyar algo. – Explicó con su voz de superioridad. A veces Louis odiaba cuando Harry hablaba así, porque le hacía sentir que sabía menos que él. Pero a veces le parecía adorable.

\- No pasará nada.

\- No está en tus manos decidir eso, Lou.

Louis rodó sus ojos y caminó directamente a su habitación cuando el elevador se detuvo y sus puertas se abrieron.

Harry lo siguió.

Louis se quitó el calzado y empezó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse algo más cómodo. Harry se quedó de pie recargado contra la pared, mirándolo.

\- Por favor no lo hagas. – Pidió Harry. Casi rogó. Louis sonrió.

Si tan solo tuviera una opción. Prefería que creyeran que tenía una excusa (aunque fuera la peor excusa) a aparecerse un día sin cabello y contestar con mentiras.

\- Ya está decidido.

\- ¿En serio? – Louis asintió. Harry apretó sus parpados con derrota. – No puedo creer que hayan accedido a esto. No puedo creer que… – Se restregó el rostro entre sus manos. - Dios.

\- Todo está bien, Harry.

\- No, no lo está.

\- Okay, como tu digas. ¿Irás con el resto de los chicos a verme? – El rostro de Harry se desfiguró con terror y ofensa. – Tomaré eso como un no.

\- No. No es eso. Obviamente no quisiera mirar a alguien haciéndote daño, pero tampoco puedo quedarme aquí sin saber qué está pasando.

\- Tienes tan poca fe en mi, Harold. – Dijo Louis, sonriendo. Se metió en la cama y palmeó el lado que tenía libre, invitándolo. Harry pareció dudar en hacerlo, pero eventualmente se deshizo de su calzado y se metió junto con Louis.

\- ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para impedir que hagas esta locura? – Preguntó abrazándolo con fuerza. Louis suspiró y se colocó de costado para pasar uno de sus brazos sobre el estomago de Harry, con su cabeza sobre su pecho. 

\- No.

\- Lou…

Louis suspiró y decidió cambiar el tema.

\- Te pediría que te quedaras a ver una película para excusar la situación pero creo que estoy exhausto.

\- Puedo dormir aquí, si quieres. – Dijo Harry. Louis besó su mejilla y asintió.

\- Sí quiero. – Susurró.

\- Okay. – Susurró Harry de vuelta.

Después hizo algo que Louis no se esperaba. Lo besó en los labios.

**

Cambiaron su agenda y viajaron a Londres para el enfrentamiento entre Louis y Tom. La noticia había corrido rápido y Louis quizá no debió haber pasado horas leyendo comentarios en twitter, porque la mayoría de ellos se burlaban de él por creer que le ganaría a Tom. Louis casi sonrió al leerlos porque esa no era la idea. La idea era perder (y sabía que perdería de una u otra manera) para poder tener algo de paz mental. Para al menos no seguir mintiendo acerca de detalles estúpidos como la inminente perdida de su cabello.

Harry no se separaba de él, a donde quiera que Louis fuera, Harry estaba a su lado. Louis no estaba seguro pero podía apostar a que Harry había rechazado al menos a quince mujeres en tres días con el fin de no dejar solo a Louis.

\- No ocupo de tu apoyo moral, Harry. – Le había dicho. Estaba irritado porque le dolía todo y no quería actuar vulnerable.

\- Sé que no. No estoy aquí porque sienta que necesitas apoyo moral, Lou, estoy aquí porque me gusta tu compañía y sorprendentemente no me están apartando de ti como lo han hecho desde el final del año pasado. Estoy aprovechando.

\- Bien por ti. – Dijo con desinterés. – Podrías ir con tu novio Michael, o con Lou y Tom, o Cal, y podrías hacer tus estúpidos vines. No estoy de humor como para hacerte pasar un buen rato.

\- ¿Crees que estoy contigo porque quiero pasar un buen rato? – Preguntó. Louis frunció el ceño porque le pareció detectar ofensa y dolor en su rostro. Y oh no. Harry no sabía nada sobre la ofensa y el dolor.

\- ¿No es esa una de las razones por las que te juntas con los demás? – Preguntó genuinamente confundido. Harry se llevó una mano al rostro y empezó a apretarse el labio inferior.

\- Lou… – Louis suspiró. – Tú no eres  _“los demás”_. – Dijo. Louis actuó sorprendido.

\- Cierto. No soy  _“los demás”_  porque follas ocasionalmente conmigo. Cierto. Lo olvidé.

Harry soltó una exclamación de molestia, elevando sus brazos y dejándolos caer con derrota.

\- ¿Por qué estás siendo tan desagradable conmigo? ¿Qué te hice?

\- Nada. Sólo quiero estar solo y me estás sofocando.

Louis había olvidado lo sensible que era Harry. Fue por eso que le tomó por sorpresa ver que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas con sus palabras.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y salió de la habitación.

**

Harry no apareció hasta que tuvieron que partieron hacia las instalaciones donde se estarían encontrando con los miembros de The Wanted. Y porque Louis era un idiota, y porque la fiebre no lo dejó dormir, buscó updates en twitter y se dio cuenta que Harry había salido a divertirse y había sido fotografiado con una rubia.

La secuencia de fotos mostraba a Harry susurrando al oído de la chica y no parecía molesto o herido. Se veía bastante relajado y divertido.

Louis odiaba su vida.

**

Tom fue un imbécil como habían esperado. Quizá quería demostrar que podía noquear a Louis con un solo golpe para que el mundo se diera cuenta que Louis Tomlinson era débil y tomaba malas decisiones. Tal vez ese había sido su objetivo, pero en realidad le hicieron falta cuatro golpes.

Y no lo noqueó.

Mientras su mente vagaba en los rincones de su razón, coherencia y sentido común, a lo lejos podía escuchar a Zayn gritando. Se oía furioso. Harry también estaba gritando palabras molestas. Niall era el único que estaba apoyándolo, gritando:  _“Lou, Louis! Lou, Lou, golpéalo, golpéalo!”_  y Louis lo hizo. Una vez.

Liam fue quien sin decir nada subió al ring mientras Louis estaba en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Empujó a Tom, Tom golpeó a Liam. Y Liam lo golpeó de vuelta haciéndolo sangrar inmediatamente porque Liam no estaba usando guantes.

El público se volvió loco y en esa ocasión Niall, Zayn y Harry estaban discutiendo con el resto de los miembros de The Wanted. Seguridad los estaba deteniendo y estaban gritando, pidiéndoles que se tranquilizaran.

Louis negó con su cabeza mientras se quitaba los guantes, porque el maldito show estaba siendo grabado para ser transmitido el día de mañana.

\- Allá va nuestra buena publicidad. – Dijo Louis aceptando la mano de uno de los tipos de su equipo de seguridad.

\- Perdiste. – Le dijo Sarah, una de las mujeres que trabajaban con ellos. Louis asumió que ella sabía el motivo del show.

\- Perdí. – Dijo Louis, sonriendo.

\- Ahora puedes afeitarte la cabeza sin enfrentar preguntas incomodas.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Sarah? Nunca antes me había sentido tan bien por perder. Toda esta situación me está convirtiendo en el mejor de los perdedores. Me gusta.

\- Ese es el espíritu. – Dijo Sarah con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ambos chocaron sus palmas y Louis trató de ignorar el sabor metálico en su boca.

**

Harry actuó con preocupación cuando se encontraron fuera de escena. Zayn, Niall y Liam continuaban en el set discutiendo o tratando de llegar a algún acuerdo. Louis no tenía idea, sólo sabía que Harry estaba siendo molesto.

\- Te dije que era una mala idea. – Dijo Harry. Tenía un adorable gesto lleno de furia en todo su rostro y Louis sinceramente quería besarlo, pero lo odiaba en esos momentos y deseaba que por favor se fuera con la rubia sin nombre con la que había follado toda la noche.

\- Estoy bien.

\- No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí quedarme sentado mientras veía a ese idiota golpeándote, Lou. – Continuó. Un hombre estaba revisando las heridas de Louis, las cuales no eran muchas. El hombre le había preguntado por las otras marcas que había dejado su enfermedad, pero Louis sólo le dijo que no tenían nada que ver con la pelea.

\- Estoy bien. – Repitió.

\- Los chicos están tratando de convencer a nuestros managers de que no incluyan la pelea en el show. – Explicó Harry tratando de tranquilizarlo aunque Louis no necesitaba su apoyo. Él sabía lo que sucedería de todos modos. – Probablemente nadie hablará sobre esto porque todo se salió de control, no le conviene ni a los managers de ellos ni a los nuestros ni al show transmitir la pelea. - Louis no reaccionó a sus buenas noticias, y Harry lo notó. – Eso significa que no tienes por qué perder tu cabello.

\- Ya veremos. – Dijo Louis cuando sintió que Harry estaba esperando una respuesta.

**

Incluso sus managers se rehusaron a que la pelea fuera transmitida, lo cual fue raro porque Louis había creído que eso era parte del plan.

Cuando Louis exigió respuestas le dijeron que ninguna chica quería ver a su ídolo siendo lastimado y que no estaban ahí para apoyar la violencia, aunque fuera por caridad. Le dijeron que podía admitir su derrota en twitter, incluso podía subir una foto de sus heridas si quería, pero que el video no miraría la luz del día.

Nunca.

Louis no tuvo que hacerlo, Tom y el resto de The Wanted se aseguraron de decirle al mundo que Louis había perdido y que estaban entusiasmados por ver su nuevo ‘look’. Twitter explotó con diferentes trends apoyando a Louis y otros burlándose de él o de sus fans.

Harry estaba actuando como si le estuviera dando espacio, pero Louis podía notar que siempre estaba a menos de quince pasos de distancia.

Y bueno, era algo adorable. Harry era adorable.

**

Decidió afeitarse la cabeza el día días antes de empezar la quimioterapia. Harry estaba a su lado porque Harry continuaba queriéndole dar apoyo moral y porque aparentemente disfrutaba de no hacer nada con Louis.

Louis lo único que hacía era estar en la cama mirando tv. A veces dormía también, pero Harry no se retiraba. Hacía lo mismo que Louis. Tomaba siestas cuando Louis dormía y veía tv con él.

Louis se preguntaba si Harry sabía, o si alguien le había dicho. Seguramente encontraba extraño el hecho de que no lo estuvieran enviando a otro continente para demostrar que era un chico de 19 años independiente, totalmente separado de One Direction.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – Le preguntó Harry desde su lugar en la cama. Louis se rió.

\- Me estoy congelando.

Harry sonrió y se acercó a él, abrazándolo y tratando de darle su calor corporal.

\- ¿Dónde estamos ahora? – Preguntó Louis apoyando su mejilla contra el brazo de Harry, apoyando todo su peso en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Dónde quieres estar?

\- Mm… – Louis cerró sus ojos, pensando. – Miami. Me gustó estar ahí la última vez. Y no hace frío.

\- Fue divertido. Aunque siempre es divertido cuando tú estás cerca.

\- Hey, pensé que no te divertías conmigo. – Dijo Louis besando el brazo de Harry. Intentó no entrar en pánico cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, porque no se suponía que debían hacer eso. De hecho Harry ni siquiera debería estar ahí.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Eres una de las personas más divertidas que conozco. Es un bonus que disfrute genuinamente de tu compañía. Podríamos estar escuchando nuestras respiraciones sin ningún tipo de tecnología a nuestro alrededor y probablemente ese sería uno de los mejores días de mi vida. – Explicó con entusiasmo. Louis no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Harry Styles? No estás diciendo todas estas palabras grandiosas sólo porque estás teniendo un buen día. ¿Acaso quieres tener sexo conmigo?

Harry se rió. Luego se inclinó y besó el hombro de Louis.

\- No. – Dijo. – Sí. – Se corrigió. - Tal vez.

\- No. Sí. Tal vez. – Repitió Louis riendo también.

\- Siempre quiero tener sexo contigo, Lou, pero eso no quiere decir que dije todo eso para lograrlo.

\- Por supuesto que no. – Dijo Louis con marcado sarcasmo. Harry mordió su hombro. – ¡Hey!

\- ¡Estoy hablando en serio, Lou! – Exclamó con diversión. – De verdad soy capaz de decir cosas agradables porque las siento, no porque quiero algo a cambio.

\- Lo sé, Harry, sólo estaba bromeando.

\- Okay. – Dijo Harry. Louis volteó su cuerpo entre los brazos de Harry hasta poder quedar frente a frente y se concentró en su sonrisa, y en el brillo de sus ojos. - ¿Qué? – Preguntó, y Louis en realidad quería poder ser capaz de decirle lo que estaba sintiendo. Cada mínimo detalle sobre todo general. Quería decirle que estaba enamorado de él desde hace tres años. Quería decirle que odiaba cuando era obvio que ambos ignoraban que había cosas sobre las cuales hablar. Quería decirle que necesitaba más que su apoyo moral en esos momentos, quería decirle que estaba enfermo y que si tenía algo para decirle se lo dijera ahora mismo, porque no había tiempo, y porque odiaba la situación en la que estaban y si tenía la posibilidad de solucionar algo, entonces que lo hiciera.

\- Eres mi mejor amigo. – Le dijo sonriendo.

Harry sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Y tú eres el mío. Te quiero, Lou.

Louis cerró sus ojos y pensó que sí, eso era suficiente por el momento.

**

No había insistido con la idea de tener sexo porque estaba cansado y quería dormir, pero pensó en que comenzaría con la quimioterapia y no creía tener deseos de estar cerca de Harry en esas condiciones, así que aprovechó que todavía tenía fuerzas y que todavía lucía bien y decidió empezar a tocarlo. Harry entendió lo que estaba pasando y comenzó a besarlo con hambre, moviendo sus manos hacia los lugares que más le gustaban del cuerpo de Louis.

Tuvieron sexo y fue tranquilo, y delicado.

Louis nunca había hecho el amor con nadie, pero estaba bastante seguro que si alguien le llegaba a hacer el amor antes de que su tiempo se terminara, se sentiría exactamente de esa forma.

**

Eleanor y Steve llegaron juntos. Louis pudo escuchar a Harry susurrar  _“oh maldita sea”_  antes de soltar un bufido y apartarse de Louis. Ambos habían estado sentados en el mismo sofá, Louis sobre las piernas de Harry. Niall estaba con ellos mirando TV. Los demás estaban fuera.

Steve se detuvo frente a él y le sonrió con tristeza antes de colocar su mano en la cabeza de Louis.

\- Te vez bien. – Dijo. Louis miró inmediatamente a Eleanor, porque la tristeza en el rostro de Steve no era porque lo había echado de menos.

Eleanor le había dicho a Steve la verdad. Le había dicho que tenía cáncer.

\- Tu también. – Louis lo tomó del brazo y caminaron hacia su habitación. Louis ya había recibido su primera quimioterapia ese día. Alberto lo había acompañado y no había sido una experiencia tan traumática. Tardó cuatro horas sentado y estaba nervioso y asustado por lo que pudiera sentir, pero no sintió nada. Aún no sentía nada. - ¿Te lo dijo? – Le preguntó al cerrar la puerta.

\- Sí. – Dijo Steve mordiéndose su labio inferior. - ¿Por qué no le has dicho a los demás, Lou?

\- Porque no quiero preocuparlos. Estoy bien.

\- Tienes cáncer. – Dijo Steve. Louis rodó sus ojos.

\- Tengo todo bajo control, ¿de acuerdo? Permití que Tom me golpeara para poder excusar la perdida de mi cabello, aunque sea sólo los primeros meses. Y ahora he recibido mi primera quimioterapia y me siento jodidamente bien, así que no entiendo por qué debería decirles que estoy enfermo.

\- ¿No confías en ellos? – Preguntó, herido. Louis suspiró. A veces lo odiaba. A veces Louis odiaba a todo el mundo.

\- Me tratarán como un inválido, como si me pudiera quebrar. Me mirarán como si fuera una bomba de tiempo, me harán sentir diferente. No quiero eso, Steve. Tú sabes que odio eso.

Steve tragó con fuerza y se pasó el dorso de su mano por sus ojos, quitando las lágrimas que había ahí.

\- Okay. – Dijo. Louis asintió.

\- Lamento que Eleanor te haya hecho viajar. No necesito… – Louis se aclaró la garganta. – No necesito de tu lastima.

\- Sé que no me quieres aquí, pero tenía que verte. – Explicó con voz neutra. - Me iré, no te preocupes.

\- Sí, bueno… Gracias, pero estoy bien. Así que um, adiós, supongo.

Steve sonrió y se acercó para abrazarlo. Louis dejó sus brazos a sus costados, porque no quería ceder. Si envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Steve se estaría rindiendo. Y no. No, no, no.

Louis lo hizo de todos modos. Lo abrazó y no pudo evitar llorar cuando escuchó los sollozos de Steve.

\- Lo siento tanto, Louis. – Dijo Steve apartándose. – Una de mis cosas menos favoritas es cuando les suceden desgracias a buenas personas.

\- Me hiciste llorar. – Acusó Louis riéndose entre sus lágrimas. Lo golpeó en el brazo sólo para hacerlo reír a él también. – Te odio por eso.

\- Sabes cómo soy. No puedo evitar ser sentimental. Pero de verdad lamento la situación en la que estás. ¿Estás seguro que no necesitas decirle a alguien más?

\- Estoy seguro. Nunca antes había estado tan seguro de algo, Steve McCoy. – Dijo con entusiasmo y con falsa valentía.

\- ¿Pero cuál es el plan? Estoy preocupado, Louis. Eleanor me dijo que no te tomarías un descanso. 

\- Eleanor lo dijo bien. No me tomaré ningún descanso. No quiero que nada cambie.

\- Pero… ¿qué hay de la idea de que tienes que evitar exponerte al ambiente porque tus defensas estarán bajas y podrías contraer una infección?

\- Me han advertido de eso. – Dijo Louis apretando su mandíbula. – Me sentiré mal, lo sé. Sé que desearé estar muerto en algunos puntos, incluso existe la posibilidad de que sea declarado el hombre con menos suerte en el mundo y contraiga una infección, pero pretendo lidiar con eso, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora si me disculpas, estaba ocupado haciendo nada en el regazo de Harry.

\- Cierto. – Steve sonrió y lo abrazó una vez más. – Adiós, Lou. Te deseo lo mejor.

Steve se retiró y Louis se sentó en la cama con cansancio, suspirando.

Estaba jodido.

**

Al día siguiente volvió por la segunda dosis. Tendría la próxima dentro de 21 días y Louis estaba sintiéndose bastante positivo al respecto. Le darían el día para descansar y al resto de los chicos se les haría saber que Louis tendría que quedarse otro día más en Londres porque tenía que ser visto de la mano de Eleanor.

Nadie sospecharía nada, y nadie lo miraría sufriendo de los efectos secundarios.

El resto de los chicos tomaron un vuelo a LA para el resto de sus shows, siendo esa la primera vez que Louis mostraría su nuevo look. En twitter había bastantes palabras de apoyo hacia él, diciendo que no todos habrían aceptado su derrota y no todos hubieran cumplido su promesa.

Uno de los tipos de The Wanted subió a su twitter la misma foto que Louis había mostrado horas atrás diciendo que le gustaba como lucía usando un lenguaje sarcástico. Louis se rió, pensando: _“ríete ahora, en un par de meses tendrás que disculparte, idiota”_.

No fue una sorpresa cuando la publicación desapareció horas después, pero aún así Louis se sintió incomodo, porque incluso esos imbéciles sabían ahora.

Trató de relajarse e ignoró lo terrible que se sentía para poder conciliar algo de sueño. Eleanor apareció en algún punto de la tarde, y otros dos hombres que convivían regularmente con todos. Eran agradables, pero no eran Harry, o su papá, o Zayn, o alguien que le gustaría tener a su lado.

Louis nunca había compartido un baño con Eleanor, pero esa tarde aprendió que la apreciaba bastante. Eleanor le acarició la espalda cada vez que lo asaltaba la urgencia de vomitar. Eleanor no hacía comentarios estúpidos. De hecho Eleanor no dijo una sola palabra.

Cuando se convenció de que estaba mejor y de que podía regresar a la cama, Eleanor les pidió a los hombres que los dejaran solos. Louis quería darle las gracias, pero le dolía la garganta y tenía más deseos de dormir o morirse de una vez que decir algo, así que cerró sus ojos y se arrulló él mismo con los delicados dedos de Eleanor acariciando su mejilla.

**

Louis había sido advertido. Le habían dicho que vomitaría, que tendría nauseas, que se sentiría mal, etc. Pero Louis no había imaginado que sería tan horrible.

**

Harry sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, pero había optado por creer que sus managers finalmente habían visto la luz y habían entendido que no lograban nada separándolos. Habían sido unas semanas agradables, y relajadas. Harry valoraba los momentos que podía pasar al lado de Louis, porque últimamente eran breves encuentros que no se comparaban con como habían interactuado años atrás.

Cuando Louis llegó a LA no supo nada de él. El resto de los chicos tampoco sabían dónde estaba exactamente, o por qué no estaba en el mismo hotel que ellos. Louis no contestaba sus llamadas, pero eso no era algo nuevo. Eleanor, sin embargo, tampoco contestaba sus llamadas, y eso sí era raro. Eso era lo que puso a Harry alerta.

\- ¿De qué te preocupas? ¿Crees que un día Louis despertó y decidió enamorarse de una mujer? ¿Estás celoso de que Louis esté pasando todo su tiempo con ella? – Le preguntó Niall, sonriendo.

\- No. – Respondió Harry mirando con ofensa la pantalla de su teléfono. – Es sólo… raro.

\- Nah, quizá Eleanor y Louis se enamoraron, y ahora no podrás hacer nada al respecto. Has perdido a Louis para siempre. Puedes usar mi hombro para llorar.

Harry le aventó con lo primero que encontró. Niall se rió y decidió retirarse para no ser objeto de más violencia.

Harry suspiró y lo llamó por enésima vez. En esa ocasión decidió dejar un mensaje de voz.

\- ¿Louis? Um, soy yo, Harry. ¿Me podrías decir qué diablos está pasando? Nadie me quiere decir dónde estás exactamente. Sé que estás con Eleanor, pero ella tampoco contesta mis llamadas. ¿Por qué hay tanto misterio últimamente rodeándote a ti y los demás? Y me refiero a nuestros managers. La última vez que se podía sentir que todos estaban guardando secretos fue… ya sabes cuando fue. – Harry confiaba en que Louis sabría que se refería a Taylor. – Estoy preocupado. – Continuó. – Creí que estarías aquí hace horas y… escucha, si sientes que te estoy sofocando, o si sientes que estoy siendo demasiado molesto puedes decirme. Sólo… no me evites, ¿de acuerdo? Dime si hice algo mal, y trataré de solucionarlo, lo prometo.

Terminó la llamada y de inmediato salió de ahí. Salió a comer con un grupo de chicos que había conocido el día anterior, posó para fotos, convivió con todos, firmó autógrafos, fue amable, fue Harry Styles. Había chicas realmente atractivas tratando de llamar su atención, y quizá en otras circunstancias se habría llevado a una de ellas de vuelta a su hotel, pero en su cabeza sólo estaba Louis.

Las cosas con Louis eran complicadas, porque Louis era un hombre, y porque Louis era la primera persona con la que regresaba una y otra vez luego de haber tenido sexo. La primera vez que se besaron Harry lo tomó como un juego. Louis se había reído y Harry había creído que había sido sólo eso, pero algo había cambiado desde entonces. Ambos comenzaron a hacer más íntimos, empezaron a ser conscientes de cada uno de sus movimientos. Si Louis colocaba la mano en su muslo ya no se sentía como un tacto casual, si Louis lo abrazaba ya no era una acción que los amigos hacían, porque Louis y Harry nunca habían sido exactamente amigos. Harry lo entendía, sabía que hubo atracción inmediata. Sabía que no era normal lo que hacían, pero estaba cómodo actuando de esa forma con Louis.

La primera vez que habían tenido sexo fue semanas después de su primer beso, y había sido la primera vez de Harry en todos los sentidos posibles, y estaba feliz que hubiera sido Louis el que hubiera tomado su virginidad. Louis había sido delicado, y se había asegurado de que Harry disfrutara cada momento. Luego de eso habían comenzado a tener sexo regularmente. No eran algo oficial; a Harry no le hubiera molestado para nada estar en una relación con Louis, pero Louis nunca preguntó, y Harry siempre estuvo demasiado aterrado de la posibilidad de que Louis no estuviera buscando estabilidad, porque ambos eran jóvenes, y Louis era de la clase de chicos que disfrutaban de su soltería.

Harry había aprendido con el tiempo que Louis quizá no estaba hecho para tener una relación oficial con nadie, así que Harry se conformó con tener sexo con él de vez en cuando. Pero entonces había conocido a Caroline, y Caroline le había enseñado cosas que con Louis nunca había experimentado. Desde entonces sus caminos se habían separado considerablemente, y Harry podía sentir los celos de Louis, podía sentir la posesión que sentía hacia él, y le gustaba, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto así que lo dejó ser.

Las cosas con Louis eran complicadas porque vivían en una sociedad donde no era aceptable que dos hombres se enamoraran. Tuvo oportunidades donde pudo haber sido más que un amigo para Louis, pero Harry siempre se acobardaba. Una relación formal con Louis significaba mentir, ocultarse.

Harry no disfrutaba de ninguna de esas cosas.

De alguna manera, ambos continuaban siendo más que amigos, a pesar de las mujeres que entraban a la vida de Harry, y a pesar de los hombres que compartían cama con Louis. Ambos eran algo casi exclusivo. Podían aceptar los celos, podían aceptar que quizá en algunas situaciones uno de ellos no estaría de acuerdo con algo. Por esa razón Harry había ignorado el contrato que tenía con ser el nuevo accesorio de Taylor Swift durante dos meses. Decidió hacerles perder miles y miles de dólares y publicidad a su equipo porque podía notar, ver y sentir que Louis estaba siendo directamente herido.

Así que, no. Él y Louis no estaban saliendo, pero tampoco eran solamente amigos.

Era complicado. Pero Harry amaba a Louis, y no le gustaba  _no saber_  qué estaba sucediendo con él.

Estaba escuchando a una de las chicas hablando sobre algo cuando le llegó el primer mensaje.

_“todo está bien entre tú y yo. Y todo está bien :) pd. te echo de menos haz !”_

Harry trató de tranquilizarse, pero la sensación de preocupación se quedó en su estomago.

 _“yo también lou!!!!!!!! Estás en el hotel? Te echo demasiado de menos quiero abrazarte :(”_  Si Louis le respondía que estaba en el hotel, Harry planeaba marcharse de ese bar en menos de lo que le costaría parpadear.

_“aún no !”_

Harry checó la hora. Eran las 12am. Estaba seguro de que si todo estuviera bien Louis ya tuviera que estar con el resto de los chicos. Decidió retirarse de todos modos. Se llevó a una de las chicas a pesar de que no le apetecía hacer nada, pero necesitaría compañía para dejar de pensar en Louis, y Sadie era agradable y decente.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue preguntar por Louis. Liam era el único que estaba ahí y no tenía idea donde estaba. Cuando le preguntó a Alberto (Alberto definitivamente tenía que saber), el hombre se limitó a decirle “ _no está aquí todavía”_.

Harry regresó con Sadie a su habitación y tuvieron sexo y aparentemente todo era perfecto, pero Louis no estaba por ningún lugar. Y Louis no era Sadie. Louis no gemía de esa forma y Louis no olía a ese perfume.

**

Eleanor se mordió el labio inferior mientras escribía otro mensaje desde el teléfono de Louis.

_“no podré dormir en el hotel esta noche  haz :( nos vemos mañana ! estaré pensando en ti !”_

Se sentía terrible por fingir ser Louis, pero Louis no podía estar lo suficientemente despierto como para mandar los mensajes.

Estaban en un hospital, y Louis aparentemente no se había tomado la metoclopramida que le habían dicho claramente que debía tomarse para controlar las nauseas. Eleanor nunca había visto a una persona vomitar tanto. Nunca en su vida había visto a alguien tan descompuesto.

\- Esto está mal. – Dijo Zayn al lado de ella. Eleanor lo miró y asintió. Todo estaba mal. Louis no tenía por qué mentir. Louis no debía mentirle a su propia madre, pero lo hacía. Y ellos debían respetarlo. - Si no hubiera llamado no me hubieran dicho nunca, ¿no es cierto?

\- No lo sé. – Respondió Eleanor con voz débil.

\- No hubieran dicho nada hasta que fuera inevitable que Louis colapsara en el maldito escenario. – Continuó. Se oía furioso. - ¿Sabes qué? Pensé que estaban cambiando. Pensé que nuestros managers finalmente estaban pensando con coherencia, porque le estaban dando la libertad de tomar decisiones, pero ahora… – Zayn se cubrió la boca con una de sus delgadas manos. Tenía ojeras y lucía cansado. Estaba al lado de Eleanor desde que Louis empezó a sentirse mal al abandonar el aeropuerto, porque Louis estaba al teléfono con Zayn y había sido inevitable que Zayn no supiera que estaba pasando. Zayn no se había marchado en ningún momento, ni siquiera para comer algo. – Son unos animales, eso es lo que son. No tienen decencia, no tienen… no tienen conciencia.

\- Louis quiere que las cosas estén así. – Explicó Eleanor. Estaba cansada ella también. Si le hubieran dicho dos años atrás que estaría apoyando a Louis en esas circunstancias se habría reído. Lo que menos quería era estar perdiendo el tiempo siendo la novia de Louis Tomlinson, pero eventualmente había empezado a apreciarlo. Ahora podía considerarlo uno de sus mejores amigos, a pesar de todas las inconveniencias. – Y tienes que respetar sus deseos. No debes decirle a nadie que lo sabes, ni siquiera a Louis.

Zayn se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y suspiró con derrota.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo, ignorando el ardor de sus ojos.

**

Harry abrazó a Louis cuando lo volvió a ver. Sentía que habían pasado semanas desde que lo había visto por última vez, y quizá estaba siendo paranoico pero lo notó más débil y pálido. No quiso preguntar nada porque Louis tenía la tendencia de sentirse sofocado cuando hacían demasiadas preguntas, así que se limitó a abrazarlo y a decirle que lo había echado de menos.

Louis no dijo nada. Se fundió en su abrazo y se quedó ahí hasta que Niall gritó  _“¡abrazo grupal!”_. Harry sintió los brazos y los cuerpos del resto, y se sorprendió cuando miró a Eleanor ahí.

Cuando buscó las razones por las cuales Eleanor estaba en el abrazo grupal se encontró con la mirada intensa de Zayn, que parecía decirle  _“tengo razones por quererla entre nosotros”_. Harry ignoró la molestia interna que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de Eleanor y cerró sus ojos, enfocándose en sentir a Louis solamente.

Louis le había preguntado meses atrás por qué odiaba a Steve y por qué odiaba a Eleanor. La respuesta más fácil para dar era que no odiaba a ninguno de los dos. No sentía agrado por Steve y Eleanor porque ambos podían hacer todo lo que él no podía. Steve podía ser considerado el  _“novio”_ de Louis, o lo que sea que fueran. Todos sabían que eran algo mientras Harry y Louis eran amigos, compañeros de banda y quizá algo más que nadie podía comentar. Eleanor podía ser mostrada al mundo como la novia de Louis, y Harry no podría ser eso nunca más. Nunca iba a poder ser el novio de Louis, porque Louis era una persona que apreciaba su privacidad y jamás, de ser real, se atrevería a exponer a su pareja de la forma que habían hecho con Eleanor.

Las cosas eran complicadas con Louis.

El abrazo grupal terminó y Louis se excusó diciendo que iría de compras con Eleanor. Su voz se oía apagada, o tal vez Harry continuaba siendo paranoico.

Harry salió con Niall a causar desastre antes de partir rumbo al concierto. Hizo un par de vines y recordó a Louis llamándolos  _“estúpidos vines”_  y lo echó de menos. Hacía media hora que había salido con Eleanor así que dudaba que estuviera de regreso, pero sus ánimos por hacer caos desaparecieron de todos modos, así que subió a su habitación. Niall se quedó con el resto de la banda.

Pasó por la habitación de Louis y no pensó en entrar, porque Louis no estaba ahí. Louis estaba de compras con Eleanor.

Excepto que Louis sí estaba ahí. Estaba en la cama descansando, pensando en que pronto todo se acabaría; los viajes, la atención, sus fans, sus amistades, su familia, su aliento… su vida.

Si Harry hubiera abierto la puerta de la habitación de Louis lo hubiera visto en su estado más vulnerable.

Lo hubiera visto llorar con dolor y desespero.

**

Harry no sabía qué estaba esperando, pero siempre observaba a Louis en los shows esperando una reacción, algo que le hiciera confirmar su idea de que algo estaba pasando. Lo más lógico que se presentaba en su cabeza era un rompimiento, porque Louis lucía triste, y la última vez que había lucido así había sido cuando había terminado con Hannah. Estaba triste entonces porque sentía que la había defraudado, a ella y a todos. Harry no quería saber si Louis había defraudado a alguien, o como lo había hecho. Estaba aterrado de hacer preguntas a esas alturas, era por eso que prefería observar, aunque luciera como un raro.

Cuando terminaron el concierto fueron a un club. Harry se distrajo hablando con los chicos de 5sos y se olvidó de checar por Louis entre el resto de la gente. Cuando notó que faltaba la voz y presencia de Louis se sintió algo estúpido al haber entrado en pánico por un momento.

\- ¿Dónde está Louis? – Preguntó con genuino terror. Michael lo estaba mirando raro, y con algo de incomodidad por la intensidad de su preocupación por algo tan ordinario.

\- Está con Eleanor. – Respondió Zayn, cortante.

\- ¿Por qué? Pensé que vendría con nosotros. – Michael le acarició la espalda de forma divertida, pidiéndole que se relajara. Luego le llamó  _“mamá de Louis”_. Harry sabía que quizá estaba exagerando, pero no lo creía.

\- No sé, Harry. Louis decidió no venir con nosotros. – Explicó Zayn aún cortante, como si no quisiera hablar más del tema.

Harry lo dejó pasar. Pero la misma acción se repitió una y otra vez. Louis siempre desaparecía al terminar los conciertos, y no lo volvía a ver hasta que era hora de hacer el siguiente.

Louis no dormía en el hotel, y Eleanor tampoco.

Harry ni siquiera entendía qué diablos hacía Eleanor con ellos todavía. No sabía si planeaban hacerla la sexta integrante de One Direction como el año pasado, pero no le gustaba para nada la idea. Tampoco le agradaba la sensación de vacío que sentía sabiendo que Louis no estaba durmiendo en el hotel.

¿Dónde diablos dormía? ¿Con quién?

Zayn también estaba actuando extraño. Había ocasiones que despertaba temprano, salía, y no volvía hasta la hora del concierto. Había tantas cosas extrañas sucediendo, una de ellas era la súbita necesidad de Louis de no dejarse crecer el cabello.

Harry amaba a Louis, de verdad, pero echaba de menos pasar su mano por su cabello. Además se veía enfermo así. Se veía pálido, y como si estuviera pasando por increíbles cantidades de dolor constantemente. Louis decía  _“todo está bien”_  cada vez que notaba que Harry lo miraba con preocupación.

Pero no. Nada estaba bien, y Harry se estaba cansando de esa mentira.

**

La próxima vez estuvo más alerta.

Estaban en Japón, y todos habían pasado un buen rato con excepción de Louis, aparentemente. Harry había notado que había tratado de parecer entusiasmado, pero la sonrisa no alcanzaba a mostrarse en sus ojos, y Harry conocía las verdaderas sonrisas de Louis. La mayoría de las sonrisas que Louis había mostrado eran falsas.

Lo que le dolía y aterraba era que las sonrisas dedicadas a él también lo eran.

Cuando terminaron el concierto decidieron ir todos a un restaurante para probar la comida exótica del lugar. Zayn había dicho que no planeaba intentarlo porque no quería intoxicarse como el año pasado, pero eso no le impidió no ir.

Louis estaba extrañamente callado mientras salían del estadio. Harry no dejaba de verlo porque quería presenciar el momento en el que se retirara. Sabía que se iría sin decir nada, porque así funcionaba Louis últimamente. Cuando menos lo esperó Louis estaba siendo escoltado hacia otra salida en compañía de Eleanor, y Harry se permitió sentir celos, porque Eleanor sabía lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo. Ella era parte de eso, y él no.

Harry fue al restaurante de todos modos. Estuvo un rato con ellos, probablemente veinte minutos antes de decirles que iría a hacer una llamada. Lo que en realidad hizo fue tomar un taxi de regreso al hotel. Cuando llegó caminó con desespero hacia la habitación de Louis, sin pensar en nada, sólo en verlo y preguntarle qué diablos estaba ocultando.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, agitado y listo para empezar a exigir respuestas, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, mirando hacia la cama, hacia Louis.

Estaba dormido y lucía bastante delicado, y frágil.

Se mantuvo en el mismo lugar tratando de pensar y de encontrar las respuestas por sí mismo. ¿Estaba Louis enfermo? Niall recién se había recuperado de un resfriado, así que Harry pensó que Niall lo había contagiado, porque Louis lucía enfermo. Muy enfermo.

Volteó hacia atrás sobre su hombro cuando escuchó pasos en el pasillo.

Era Eleanor.

\- Oh. – Exclamó casi aterrada. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con los chicos. – Preguntó sonriendo con nerviosismo. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido. ¿Quién se creía esa chica? ¿Creía que era más importante que él en la vida de Louis? La razón de Harry se estaba nublando.

\- Eso es gracioso, porque yo pensaba que deberías estar en Manchester, pero aquí estás, y aquí estoy yo. Ambos estamos en lugares que no tenemos nada que hacer, aparentemente.

\- Harry… – Dijo Eleanor soltando un suspiro cansado.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó interrumpiéndola. Eleanor apretó sus labios como si estuviera impidiéndose a sí misma a decir algo. - Con Louis. – Agregó sólo para ser claro.

\- Nada. – Dijo, pero se oía nerviosa. No estaba haciendo contacto visual en absoluto.

\- ¿Está enfermo?

\- Eso parece. – Respondió, y era verdad.

\- Niall lo contagió, ¿no es cierto? – Preguntó más relajado. Eleanor sonrió y asintió.

\- Sí, probablemente. Los resfriados lo derrotan.

\- Es cierto. – Dijo Harry, pensativo. Ambos se miraron durante un par de segundos de forma incomoda. Eleanor tampoco sentía demasiado agrado por Harry. - ¿Entrarás o…?

\- Oh, no. Sólo quería ver si… um, olvídalo. No importa de todos modos, porque creí que Louis estaría despierto.

Harry asintió y entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta sin decirle nada más.

**

Subió a la cama y se cubrió con las mantas hasta quedar abrazado a Louis desde atrás. Louis estaba de costado con una mano bajo la almohada y la otra sobre su estomago. Harry no planeaba despertarlo, pero pronto Louis llamó su nombre con pereza.

\- Hey. – Susurró descansando su cabeza contra el hombro de Louis.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó bostezando.

\- Te echaba de menos, así que pensé, ¿por qué no regreso al hotel con él y lo abrazo y lo beso y le digo que lo amo? – Louis se tensó en sus brazos, pero no huyó ni reaccionó de forma negativa.

\- ¿Me amas entonces?

\- Sí.

\- Amar apropiadamente. Amar, amar. – Repitió. Harry le dijo que sí. – Amar en el sentido de que sientes cosas raras sucediendo en tu estomago cuando me miras. – Harry volvió a decirle que sí. Louis sonrió. – Suerte la mía. – Dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio totalmente exagerado para poder darle su mensaje.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Ya no soy atractivo, a eso me refiero. Si dices que me amas de verdad entonces no te importa mi físico. Tengo suerte, ¿ves?

Harry se rió contra su hombro y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

\- Te amo con cabello o sin cabello, Lou. Lo que me importa no se puede ver.

\- ¿Estás hablando de mi pene? – Preguntó, y Harry se rió otra vez.

\- Tu pene está incluido, sí.

\- Oh. En ese caso… mi pene también te ama, Harry Styles, y las otras cosas que no se pueden ver también te aman.

\- Me alegro.

Harry no sabía qué significaba esa conversación, pero al menos ya había admitido que lo amaba, y Louis lo amaba de vuelta, así que imaginaba que todo estaba jodidamente bien entre ellos.

No volvieron a decir nada el resto de la noche. Louis había cerrado sus ojos y no había reaccionado a los delicados besos que había dejado en su espalda y hombro. Su respiración era tranquila, indicando que estaba dormido.

Harry cerró sus ojos y decidió dormir también, emocionado con la idea.

Siempre tenía los mejores sueños cuando dormía abrazado a Louis.

**

Despertó en medio de la noche cuando notó que hacía falta otro cuerpo en la cama. Miró su reloj y maldijo cuando vio que apenas eran las 3am.

Había una nota en el lugar donde Louis había dormido.

La nota, en palabras casi ininteligibles, decía  _“Lo siento”_.

**

Cuando salió de la habitación de Louis jamás imaginó que su vida daría un giro de 180 grados.

Había un grupo de personas que conocía de vista, y luego estaba Alberto. Lo estaba mirando casi con lástima y culpabilidad.

\- Sígueme. – Dijo. Harry regresó para ponerse su calzado y al salir del hotel subió a un auto que lo condujo hacia un hospital. Dentro del auto estaban Liam y Niall.  

La cabeza de Harry estaba llena de  _“oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios”_  y  _“no, no, no”_.

Bajaron del auto y otro hombre, uno que esta vez Harry nunca en su vida había visto, empezó a explicarles por qué estaban ahí. La forma en la que decidió explicarles fue lo menos sutil. Mezcló sus vidas personales y el trabajo y las reacciones del público en general.

A Harry no le importaba el trabajo, o las reacciones de sus fans.

Una de las manos de Niall había viajado a la suya y estaba apretando con fuerza sus dedos. Liam tenía sus manos en los hombros de Harry.

El hombre habló durante todo el recorrido hasta un pasillo donde estaban Eleanor y Zayn luciendo como si no hubieran dormido en días. El hombre habló y habló y Harry sólo pudo salvar el conjunto de palabras  _“cáncer” “hospital” “seriamente enfermo” “no podrá estar en los siguientes conciertos” “sus fans estarán desgarrados con la noticia”_  y  _“aproximadamente un mes de vida”_.

Harry se negaba a creerlo. De hecho Harry se negaba incluso a llorar, aunque su mentón estuviera temblando incesantemente, aunque sus ojos estuvieran nadando en lágrimas, y aunque su alma se estuviera ahogando.

Zayn intentó abrazarlo, pero Harry lo rechazó y caminó de un lado a otro con las manos en su cabeza, tratando de comprender desde cuando estaba sucediendo eso, y por qué nadie les había dicho nada.

Quería gritar, así que gritó. Quería golpear algo también, así que golpeó la pared. Luego hizo ambas cosas juntas. Pronto hubo brazos sosteniéndolo, confortándolo. Era Zayn. Harry odiaba a Zayn en esos momentos porque Zayn sabía. Zayn y Eleanor sabían que Louis estaba enfermo y ninguno de los dos se había dignado a decir algo.

\- Louis pidió que nadie lo supiera. – Le explicó Zayn al oído. Él estaba llorando también. – Louis ni siquiera sabe que yo sé. Su mamá no lo supo hasta ahora.

Harry estaba respirando con agitación. Sentía que se ahogaba.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó eventualmente.

\- Conoces a Louis. No le agrada la idea de que lo traten de forma especial. Probablemente es eso.

Harry volteó a ver al resto de los chicos. Ambos se veían asustados. Y Harry entendía. Literalmente acababan de decirles que le quedaba un mes de vida a uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- Pero yo no quiero que muera, Zayn. – Dijo Harry rompiendo en llanto.

\- Nadie quiere eso, Harry. – Zayn lo abrazó con fuerza, besando su frente. – Nadie quiere eso. – Repitió.

**

No podían pasar a verlo. Johannah y Mark, sin embargo, fue lo primero que hicieron cuando llegaron. Estaban acompañados de sus hijas y el prometido de Johannah. Cuando los vio, Johannah se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, y todos hicieron lo mismo. O al menos trataron.

Las hermanas de Louis se quedaron con ellos en la sala de espera, pero todas se apoyaron en Eleanor, porque Eleanor era la novia de Louis, aunque no fuera verdad. Para ellas esa era la realidad y Harry estaba triste al respecto. Para ellas Harry era un amigo más. Eleanor era la importante ahí, no él.

Su mamá y Gemma llamaron para preguntar si todo estaba bien. Ambas le dijeron que había trends en twitter que las estaban preocupando y querían saber si eran verdad. Cuando Harry les confirmó que no era un error, ambas prometieron hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para viajar y dar su apoyo personalmente.

Harry se sentía atrapado en una pesadilla, porque estaba seguro que si existía la peor pesadilla jamás soñada, probablemente sería exactamente de esta forma.

**

No los dejaron entrar y les dijeron que no podrían verlo hasta que pudieran controlar una infección que había contraído. Ya habían cancelado dos conciertos y sus managers les dijeron que tenían que hacer los siguientes sin Louis.

Todos se negaron, por supuesto, pero ninguno de ellos tenía opción.

Cuando subieron al escenario le pidieron a sus fans que mantuvieran a Louis en sus plegarias y hablaron de Louis durante la mayor parte del show, porque así era más fácil y porque recordar las tonterías que hacía y decía los hacía reír y les hacía sentir menos estresados y preocupados.

Harry se prometió no llorar, pero lo hizo mientras respondían preguntas de twitter porque no era lo mismo sin Louis.

Nada era lo mismo sin Louis.  

**

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en actuar con naturalidad cuando finalmente pudieron verlo. No le harían preguntas como  _“¿por qué no nos dijiste?”_  o  _“¿estás bien?”_. No querían hacerlo sentir peor de lo que probablemente ya se sentía.

Harry tuvo que aguantar la respiración al ver a Louis en esas condiciones. Sus ojos se aguaron un poco, pero mantuvo su sonrisa y su saludo no salió cortado por el nudo en su garganta.

\- Harry. – Dijo Louis, sonriendo ya de forma incomoda, esperando preguntas.

\- ¿Qué estás viendo? – Preguntó mirando hacia la tv.

\- Celebrity Juice. – Respondió. Harry abrió su boca con sorpresa.

\- Tienen cable.

\- Sí, y no te imaginas quién fue el invitado. – Harry pensó, pero no se le ocurrió un nombre. – Es una repetición. Su nombre empieza con N y termina en Imbécil.

\- Oh. – Exclamó Harry, sonriendo. – Nick. Sí… ese no es uno de mis episodios favoritos.

Louis asintió. Harry tragó con fuerza cuando notó pánico en los ojos de Louis, como si aún esperara las preguntas.

\- No voy a actuar como si me debieras algo, Lou. – Dijo con voz comprensiva. – Respeto tu decisión. Todos lo hacemos.

\- Lo siento. – Había lágrimas en los ojos de Louis, y oh no, no, no. No se suponía que debía hacerlo llorar. – De verdad lo siento, Haz, pero no quería…

\- Shh. Está bien, Lou. Entiendo.

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó con voz débil. Harry le sonrió y se inclinó para besar su frente.

\- Lo entiendo. – Repitió. Luego, sólo porque podía, dijo: - Te amo.

**

Hicieron otro show sin Louis. De hecho hicieron un par, y continuarían presentándose sin Louis hasta que ya no fuera necesario explicarle al público por qué Louis no podía estar con ellos en el escenario.

Harry vivía con miedo por la llegada de ese día.

**

Incluso él mismo sabía que era conocido por ser sociable, por la facilidad que tenía en ser agradable con la gente para recibir lo mismo a cambio. También sabía que eso había cambiado. Ahora rechazaba todas las invitaciones, aunque fueran con buenas intenciones porque creían que necesitaba  _“distraerse”_ , porque entendían por lo que estaba pasando. Porque lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que Louis era más importante de lo que la mayoría creía.

Insistían en sacarlo a pasear.  _“No será demasiado ruidoso” “sólo queremos que te relajes un poco”_. No. Harry siempre se negaba porque luego del concierto manejaba directamente hacia el hospital. El resto de los chicos también visitaban a Louis, pero no lo hacían con tanta frecuencia como Harry.

La única persona que estaba ahí la misma cantidad de ocasiones que Harry era Johannah.

Cuando Louis estaba dormido Johannah hablaba de Steve, porque eso era lo único que conocía de la vida de Louis. Steve McCoy y su voz formal y su sonrisa encantadora y su cabello castaño y su cuerpo delgado y largo. Harry había creído alguna vez que Johannah podía ver a través de sus acciones, y que sabía sobre él y Louis sin la necesidad de que uno de ellos le explicara todo.

 _“Alguna vez”_  se sentía tan lejos ahora, se sentía casi como si estuviera hablando de otra vida.

**

Terminó otro concierto. Más sonrisas falsas, más energía fabricada. Harry ya no estaba disfrutando demasiado cantar frente a miles de personas si su cabeza siempre estaba ocupada creando horribles futuros alternos que tenían como protagonista a una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Johannah estaba en el pasillo. Estaba pálida y por la inflamación de sus ojos Harry podía ver que había estado llorando.

Harry aún no se acostumbraba a los días malos de Louis. Siempre eran los peores, y nunca podía conciliar el sueño.

\- ¿Está él ahí? – Le preguntó en voz baja. Johannah asintió.

\- Tuve que salir un momento. – Explicó. Harry asintió. Louis odiaba ver llorar a su mamá. Odiaba ver llorar a los chicos también, era por eso que abandonaban la habitación ocasionalmente, cuando sentían que no podían soportar más mirar a un chico tan lleno de vida marchitándose en un frío hospital.

Harry entró a la habitación y recostó su cuerpo al lado del de Louis, descansando su cabeza en la misma almohada.

Louis estaba respirando con agitación mientras veía tv. No parecía concentrado en ella, parecía que estaba pensando.

\- ¿Lou? – Exclamó acariciando su brazo.

\- Nunca seremos novio y novio. – Dijo en voz baja, casi melancólico. Harry soltó un  _“oh”_  y sonrió.

\- ¿Nunca? Yo no diría eso. Podemos serlo ahora.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó sosteniendo su mano. Su agarre era débil, pero estaba ahí.

\- Sí. Podemos ser novio y novio ahora mismo. – Louis respiró con profundidad y quiso decir algo más, pero se contuvo. En cambio llevó la mano de Harry hacia su boca y presionó sus labios en el dorso.

\- Okay. – Dijo. Y eso fue lo último que lo escuchó decir por esa noche.

Okay.

**

Harry tuvo que retirarse a hacer una aparición en una fiesta a la que One Direction había sido invitado. Estaría sólo un momento ahí, y sólo había aceptado ir porque sabía lo que sucedería en el hospital. Sabía que enviarían a Louis de vuelta a terapia intensiva y no había demasiado que pudiera hacer además de esperar.

Cuando regresó, Johannah y Lottie estaban dirigiéndose a la cafetería para buscar algo para cenar. Harry las acompañó y sonrió internamente cuando las vio sonreír a ambas.

Tal vez estaba preocupándose demasiado. Tal vez el hecho de que Louis estuviera en terapia intensiva no eran tan malas noticias. Tal vez todo terminaría saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- Así que, Harry… Louis nos dijo. – Harry frunció el ceño con un gesto divertido cuando escuchó a Johannah decir eso.

\- ¿Qué les dijo?

\- Que son  _“novio y novio”_. – La voz de Lottie se escuchaba emocionada. Harry se sonrojó y se cubrió el rostro con sus dos manos.

\- Por supuesto que lo hizo.

\- Dejó de referirse a ti como  _“Harry”_. Cada vez que te mencionaba decía  _“mi novio”_. Fue adorable. – Dijo Johannah extendiendo una de sus manos para sostener la de Harry sobre la mesa. – Gracias.

\- ¿Gracias por qué? – Preguntó. ¿Por haber cumplido uno de sus sueños? Desde que tenía dieciséis años había esperado poder llamarse el  _“novio”_  de Louis, pero en ese entonces había estado tan convencido de que sería imposible que había tratado de no considerar la idea nunca más. Louis era un caso especial, porque desde el comienzo Harry había aceptado que se sentía atraído hacia Louis.

Nunca se había sentido con nadie como Louis lo hacía sentir. Ni siquiera con una mujer. Mucho menos con otro hombre. Harry nunca se había detenido a imaginarse a sí mismo en una relación con otro hombre, aunque fuera meramente sexual. Todos creían que tenía algo con Nick Grimshaw, cuando en realidad Harry sólo tenía ojos para Louis.

\- Por hacerlo feliz. – Respondió Johannah apretando su mano.

Harry tragó con fuerza y le sonrió.

\- Es un placer.

**

Era noche buena y Louis continuaba en terapia intensiva.

Harry estaba volviéndose loco, porque faltaban horas para el cumpleaños de Louis y no creía poder soportar la idea de que Louis pasara su cumpleaños en ese sitio. Una de las enfermeras les había dicho que quizá para navidad podían trasladarlo a un compartimiento normal donde podrían visitarlo, pero eso aún no sucedía.

Johannah se mantenía positiva, repitiendo una y otra vez que su hijo estaría mejor para navidad.

Harry quería creerle, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero últimamente todo parecía ser malas noticias. Sentía que habían pasado años desde que había charlado con Louis por última vez. Nadie con excepción de Johannah había visto a Louis desde que habían oficializado su relación, y Johannah siempre lloraba cuando salía de terapia intensiva y decía  _“Louis estará bien”_  porque era una persona naturalmente positiva.

Pero eso no significaba que Louis estaría bien.

Harry durmió en un hotel esa noche. Su espalda lo estaba matando y hacía semanas que no dormía en una cama real. Johannah fue quien le dijo que no era necesario que durmiera en sillas todos los días. Le prometió que le haría saber a Louis todo lo que Harry había hecho para no dejarlo solo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de charlar con él. Harry no quería retirarse, pero en realidad sí necesitaba descansar su espalda.

Durmió y soñó con una playa rodeada de castillos. El agua podía beberse y las nubes eran de algodón de azúcar. Y Louis hacía unos grandiosos hot-cakes.

Cuando despertó eran las 4pm y tenía una increíble cantidad de llamadas perdidas y mensajes sin leer.

Harry sintió que el corazón se le había detenido en el pecho, pero al leer los mensajes soltó un suspiro de alivio al leer cosas como  _“Despierta! Podemos ver a Louis! :D”_  y _“Asegúrate de traer un pastel en el camino! Tu novio cumple 22 ahora!! wohoo”_

**

Ese era, probablemente, el mejor día de su vida.

Tenía ganas de cantar y de decirles a todos que Louis estaba bien, y que Louis era su novio, y que lo amaba con toda la potencia con la que podía amar un ser humano a otra persona, y que su novio cumplía 22 años y estaba jodidamente feliz y orgulloso al respecto.

Compró el pastel asegurándose de que tuviera los ingredientes favoritos de Louis y manejó hacia el hospital escuchando White Winter Hymnal de Fleet Foxes.

No había pensado exactamente cómo imaginaba que luciría Louis ahora que se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para que los doctores hubieran pensando que podía recibir visitas, pero Louis continuaba luciendo cansado y enfermo.

\- ¡Harry! – Exclamó Louis con felicidad y emoción. Estaba sentado y estaba sonriendo y había un par de globos que decían  _“feliz cumpleaños”_  y  _“recupérate pronto”_. Harry entró, le dio el pastel a Johannah y se inclinó para besar superficialmente los labios de Louis. Johannah soltó un “¡oh!”, feliz. Mientras los demás hicieron gestos que indicaban que no querían presenciar eso, pero estaban bromeando y tenían sonrisas en sus rostros.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Lou. Te amo. – Le dijo en un susurro. Luego volvió a besar sus labios.

\- Gracias. Te amo también.

Escucharon música directamente de un iPod y le cantaron feliz cumpleaños y Louis se miraba genuinamente feliz de estar ahí. Parecía que no le importaba que su cumpleaños estuviera siendo celebrado en un hospital, o que no tuviera las mejores ropas, o que no luciera saludable. A Harry en realidad sólo le importaba que Louis estuviera ahí, y que se sintiera bien.

Alrededor de las 8pm todos empezaron a retirarse porque aparentemente la hora de visitas había terminado, pero permitieron que Harry se quedara un rato más.

Fue entonces que Louis dejó de sonreír.

Harry se mantuvo serio al lado de Louis, tratando de no preguntar nada. Sabía que Louis le diría lo que sea que tuviera en mente.

\- No estoy… – Empezó, pero se detuvo. – No te enojes conmigo, Haz.

\- No me enojaré contigo, lo prometo. – Dijo Harry tomando su mano para luego besar sus dedos con delicadeza. Sus uñas y labios estaban azules. Harry odiaba ese color. Ese color representaba enfermedad, y dolor, y muerte.

\- No estoy bien. – Dijo. Su mentón estaba temblando y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. – Les rogué que me dejaran tener este día, y ellos aceptaron porque creen que no estaré aquí para el viernes. Lo siento, no quería hacerles creer que todo estaba bien pero de verdad quería tener un último cumpleaños con las personas que amo.

Harry sostuvo la respiración y trató por todos los medios no romper en llanto ahí mismo.

\- Te amo, Lou.

Harry quería decir miles de cosas, pero “te amo” era lo más importante, así que repitió esas dos palabras constantemente hasta que Louis empezó a dormirse.

\- ¿Dónde estamos, Harry? – Le preguntó Louis con voz débil. Su voz se oía congestionada y Harry odiaba que Louis continuara llorando en silencio.

\- ¿Dónde quieres estar? Podemos estar en donde tú quieras, Lou. – Harry tenía sus brazos alrededor del pecho y cuello de Louis. Louis probablemente podía sentir y escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, delatando lo aterrado y devastado que se sentía en esos momentos.

Louis guardó silencio. Harry creyó que elegiría cualquier lugar, porque cualquier lugar era mejor que en ese hospital.

Pero Louis tenía otra respuesta.

\- Donde sea que estés tú.

En esa ocasión Harry no pudo evitar llorar. Besó su mejilla y sus labios y todos los lugares que pudiera besar y le repitió al oído  _“te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo demasiado, Lou”_

**

Harry abandonó el hospital más tarde. Louis apenas y se había comido un cuarto de su pedazo de pastel, pero era algo al menos.

Se convenció de las cosas saldrían bien, y de que no había razón alguna para tener pensamientos pesimistas.

Louis estaría bien.

**

Había dormido tres horas cuando su teléfono le anunció que tenía una llamada.

Harry contestó sin pensar. De hecho a veces despertaba sintiendo que sus vidas eran como la de meses atrás, sin problemas de salud y sin un miembro del grupo internado en un hospital. Esas eran ocasiones agradables, hasta que recordaba la realidad.

La llamada era de Johannah y se oía histérica.

 _“Harry, oh dios mío, Harry mi bebé murió”_ gritaba una y otra vez, inconsolable.

Harry apretó el teléfono entre sus dedos y se mantuvo tranquilo hasta que la llamada terminó.

Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y después rompió en un llanto furioso, desesperado y delirante.

**

Los siguientes días habían sido como un mal sueño.

Su mamá y su hermana estuvieron con él y Harry se mantuvo cerca de la familia de Louis para mostrar su apoyo. El resto de los chicos habían tomado la noticia de diferentes formas. Zayn tenía una de sus manos casi inutilizada por la fuerza con la que había golpeado lo que fuera que hubiera estado cerca de él cuando le dijeron que Louis había fallecido. Liam estaba tratando de ser servicial con la familia de Louis. Niall estaba sentado apartado de todos con una actitud vacía. Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de averiguar cómo se suponía que tenía que vivir el resto de su vida sin la compañía de Louis.

Tenía un nudo en su garganta y en su estomago y no podía hablar. No podía gritar. No podía respirar.

Harry no sabía si volverían a ser las mismas personas luego de haber sufrido una pérdida de ese tamaño, pero sabía con seguridad que no habría más One Direction. Nunca más. Porque sin Louis no eran One Direction. 


End file.
